The Unlikely Savior
by MugglebornWitchofLothlorien
Summary: Draco did one good deed during the war, and now the Order respects him. Something else is going on, and Draco finds Hermione a victim of it. A Dramione fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All the characters and the setting belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, and I am not making any money out of this.**

Draco groaned in frustration that the Order wanted to reconvene. The stiff ministry parchment seemed to be taunting him. 'You did one good thing and it would be too much of a hassle to lock you up, so continue to live a meaningless life.' He would never be completely trusted. Respect was all that he received, and even that was grudging. What difference did two lives make, anyway? During the battle, all he had seen were two sad people about to be murdered, and he had protected them. Only later did he realize that they were his third-year Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and his only cousin, Nymphadora. He had managed to stop thinking of her as a blood traitor. After the war, his aunt Andromeda had come by the manor to thank him. Draco's mother was walking by to see her long-estranged sister weeping tears of thankfulness into her son's neck. After much babbling on both sides, the women had parted as friends. Draco had been asked to tea by Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. To his relief, they weren't gushy about their rescue, but they did ask to be friends. He accepted, and more and more of his old Hogwarts enemies, victims, and rivals had been civil towards him. He had even been invited to the Burrow a few times.

His rapport with the heroes of the war had convinced him to join the Order of the Phoenix completely. He attended their meetings, and sometimes was sent to search for any followers of the Dark Lord who remained un-captured. He had even started hosting them. It had been so long since a meeting, however, that Draco had nearly forgotten that the people who used to come over for dinner and frightened him were still free. Nearly.

The letter was vague about the subject but clear in the purpose. ALL members of the Order were to meet at Malfoy Manor.

The next day, he stationed himself on a bench near the front gate so he could allow people to pass the wards. Witches and wizards began arriving at noon, and Draco asked each one a question regarding thier identity. They didn't seem to stop coming until Luna Lovegood wandered up to the gate at seven p.m., looking as though she had fallen through several layers of trees and stuck to everything she had hit.

"I wore green because you are a Slytherin," she said simply. Draco barely concealed his disgust, and didn't bother disguising his confusion. He wordlessley stepped aside without conformation of her identity. No one else would bruise their pride by pretending to be her.

Once inside, Draco observed the guests. Seeing them all together, he realized that some of the people in attendance were those who were always on duty capturing Death Eaters. In fact, he saw everyone he knew to be involved. This was incredibly rare. He also saw the regulars, including Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, sitting on the couch. He did observe that they were at opposite ends, both facing away from each other. The famous Harry Potter and Little Weasley were sitting on the foot rest in front of the couch, gazing nervously from Ron to Hermione. The Weasel was drinking for his lack of conversation, but Granger didn't seem to notice. She was _being_ noticed, by none other than Victor Krum. It was understandable, Draco thought. Instead of her usual jeans, she was shining in a floor length black velvet skirt and close-fitting dark purple top with a swooping neckline. There were tiny jewels scattered throughout her unusually tamed hair. _Why,_ Draco thought, _is Weaselby sitting so far away from her?_

Kingsley Shaklebolt stood and everyone went quiet.

"Hello. I am sorry to worry everyone with the vague letter, but I hope my next piece of news will calm all of your murderous thougths (a small chuckle went around the room). We are all gathered her tonight for me to tell you that every known Death Eater had been captured, or killed." The room was abuzz with excitement until someone muttered echoicly,

"Not every one." The room was silent again. The speaker stood shakily, his face brighter that his orange hair from all the alcohol he had consumed. Ron Weasley glared at Draco. "You fought with the Dark Lord. You served for him. You killed for him. The Death Eaters wouldn't have needed to be captured if you had done something!"

"He saved my life." It was Tonks. "He saved my husband, and he kept our child from being an orphan. He fought on our side Ron."

"He could have prevented the battle!" Ron's words were definately slurring. Why wasn't Granger doing something? He was her mess. She was still as far away from her boyfriend as possible without leaving the couch, and was making no effort to help. Draco wasn't the only one to notice. Ginny Weasley stood and steadied her brother, mouthing an apology to Draco. He nodded, having many times been the victim of sweet firewhiskey. She ushered Ron out of the room. To Draco's surprise, Harry Potter stood up.

"Malfoy did fight with us. He sacrificed everything, and he was the primary wizard in charge of the capture of Lucius Malfoy. His loyalties are not to be questioned again." The room was still. Harry cleared his throat and nodded curtly to Draco, who was still processing this uncharacteristic speech. He suddently realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Um, thank you." Not being one for speeches, Draco stopped there and directed everyone into the dining room. He engaged in a few small conversations as he ate, but mostly he watched his guests.

The older members, ones who had been in the first war against Voldemort, seemed happier than Draco had ever seen them. Harry and Weasley Female, who had returned, seemed to be getting on very well. Hermione, on the other hand, kept to herself throughout the meal. Past all the glamour, her face was weary, and a concealment charm seemed to be wearing off, revealing dark circles under her eyes. She caught Draco's gaze and held it, challenging him. He broke away. He had been changed by the war, and picking fights with Granger no longer seemed fun.

When dinner was finally over, everyone dispersed, following house-elves to each person's room.

* * *

Hermione walked behind the group, watching Luna and Neville talk. A large elf stopped beside her and gestured to a room. She entered and closed the door. Hermione sank down onto the bed, her head in her hands. There were scarlet curtains draped around the bed, reminding her painfully of Hogwarts. Hogwarts made her think of Ron. Once, thinking of him snoring on Christmas morning would make her smile, but now it made her angry. He wasn't admitting to anything, but Hermione knew Ron. Late nights, pretending to be drunk as an excuse. He was no longer the sweet boy she had kissed in the Chamber of Secrets. He was hiding something.

Finally her thoughts were too much. Hermione marched out of her room, towards Ron's. Around the corner, she spotted him walking towards her. A quick chameleon charm hid her, and she pressed herself against the wall. Ron was still a little off-balance, but he had obviously used a potion that limited the effects of alcohol. Hermione's insticts told her to reveal herself, to help him, to hold him, until he knocked on the door across from where she hid. All Hermione knew was that all of Ron's relatives and Harry were in the other side of the house. Her answer came when the door opened, revealing Luna. She was wearing a surprisingly normal nightdress. It was silky and white, and it had small designs of thestrals embroidered into it. She smiled up at Ron, who picked her up, placing her legs around his waist. Hermione's heart fell. The last thing she was before the door swung closed was Luna's dress falling away, causing Ron to smile.

 **Thank you all for reading! It will get better, but review if you can, or if you can't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything.**

Hermione couldn't breathe. Somehow, somewhere, she had know that he was being unfaithful, but she never imagined that the 'other woman' could be Luna! Once Hermione had gotton past the Ravenclaw's odd appearance and frank remarks, Luna had proved to be a caring friend. How could this have happened? Was Ron not satisfied with Hermione's quirks, so he went straight to Luna?! What was wrong with Hermione? She stumbled away from Luna's bedroom, but turned the wrong way and ended up in an unfamiliar hallway. _Damn you Malfoy,_ Hermione thought bitterly. She stomped her foot on the floor, refusing to be weak. A few of the portraits looked annoyed at the noise so late in the night. A door opened down the hall. Victor peeked out.

"Her-my-ninny! Vy are you here? Is something vrong?" he asked. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. She felt tears swelling behind her eyes, and suddently her knees buckled. Victor walked swiftly towards her and led her back into his room. They sat on the bed as she tried to explain, his hand rubbing her back.

"We haven't been getting on for months, and now this! With Luna!" Hermione looked up at her ex-boyfriend and current ally. Her tears must have been blurring her vision, for his face seemed- pleased. Of course not. Victor had always been kind to her.

"I suppose this means-" he started in his thick accent.

"Yes?"

"This means that you are available, are you not?" This alarmed Hermione. She could see a group of young girls in a portrait across from her giggle.

"Victor, I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I have feelings for you, or even that I am completely over Ron, but-" Victor's hand moved from her shoulder down her chest, reaching under her shirt... She broke away from him, backing towards the door. He stood, his expression predatorial. Hermione knew that she was the prey. She was almost at the door, there! The knob was in her hands. She turned around, and like lightning the Quidditch star was wrenching her away. He flung her into a bed-post, and the air was knocked out of her. Where was her wand? She didn't have it, but Krum had his. She couldn't scream or move her legs. Her hands knotted themselves around the post behind her. Hermione struggled, but to no avail. Krum pressed his mouth against hers, hard, and began to rip open her shirt.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep. Memories of Ron Weasley plagued him, leading his mind back to his trial two years before. It had been a warm Saturday, with the sun shining brightly on London. He was far underground, however, in a dimmly lit courtroom. The jury looked down on him coldly. It wasn't like he had had any friends at that time, anyway. They saw him as a murderer. A part of him believed that too. Then he remembered how much the Cruciatus Curse had hurt, and how his first murder hadn't really been him. He was under the Imperius Curse. He sat in the chair and waited as the witnesses sat in the benches, and how the Death Eaters who would also be giving testimonials were brought in under heavy guard, all wearing manacles. If thing went badly, he would be joining them. As the hearing progressed however, Draco's hopes were not lost. With the use of Veritaserrum, the Death Eaters testified that Draco was Imperiused, and how often they had been welcomed to torture him to get him to do the Dark Lord's bidding. His cousin, Nymphadora, had revealed the Protego charm he had cast, and how he had killed Antonin Dolohov moments later. The jurors' expressions changed. At the end, only a few voted for prosecution. That was of course what he had hoped for, but he had never imagined such a majority! He stumbled out of the courtroom, still dizzy with relief. Nymphadora came out and smiled at him. He returned it, completely sincerely.

"I'm glad you were pardoned," she said. "I also heard about our mothers' rebondment. I'm very glad. I am also- would you like to come to tea? I am hopeless with guests, but Remus makes a fine biscuit." Draco accepted. His mother and his aunt saw each other more and more as weeks wore on, and Draco was eventually persuaded to try an Order meeting. That led to the capture of his father...

A cry from the wall interupted his thoughts. A girl was yelling at him from a painting of a Quidditch match that she definitely did not belong in. He stood and went over to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with those other little girls downstairs?" he asked.

"A terrible thing is happening in my room! The Quidditch player is attacking a woman! Guest room Charms!" Without another word Draco apparated with a loud crack into the hallway with rooms named for Hogwarts school subjects. With his wand he unlocked the door to reveal the world-renowned Quidditch star Victor Krum adjusting his robes. Draco's eyes flickered to the bed, beside which sat his long-time rival, her clothes nearly completely hanging off. Her skin was riddled with bruises. Krum ran for his wand, but Draco was quicker.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled. Krum thudded to the floor, and Draco ran to Hermione. She was silently sobbing. He released her hands, legs, and mouth from the other man's curses. Grabbing the blanket from the bed, he wrapped it around the trembling girl and transfigured it into a robe. She didn't seem to know who he was, or she just didn't care, for she fell forward onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the gesture. Behind them, he was aware of doors opening and people murmuring. His apparation and curse must have woken them up. Weasel was the first to enter the room, Looney Lovegood trailing close behind him. They seemed to take in the scene before them, and Ron pulled Hermione away from Draco.

"Hermione! Are you alright? What did Malfoy do to you?" To everyone's surprise (for there was now quite a group outside the door), Hermione pulled away from him.

"Nothing! He did nothing except help me, which is more than you! Get out! Just go!" she screamed. Looney was still standing just inside the door frame, and Ron dragged her out with him, much to the puzzlement of Draco. By now the whole guest wing was awake and wondering what had caused such an uproar. Nymphadora hurried past the congregation and gently led Hermione away. Remus assured Draco that Krum would be tried, but it was too late to go to the ministry at that time, so he would be contained until morning. Kingsley conjured a cage in the room, and Krum was forced none too gently into it. Draco dismissed all the frightened onlookers, promising to explain in the morning. There was no more to be done that night.

 **I'm sorry to anyone who thinks that I am targeting foreigners. I am not doing that AT ALL. I could have used Cormac McLaggen, but I didn't think of him when I was writing. I don't want people to hate this because of a coincidence of the attacker's birthplace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is shorter, but more will come very soon.**

Hermione woke in a reclining armchair, upon the side of which rested a sleeping Tonks. Hermione stood, stumbling over the footrest, and the whole chair snapped back into place. Tonks stirred, but slumbered on. Remus was asleep on the bed, an arm over his son beside him. Hermione crept out of the room.

It was quite early, for the halls were still lit by magic torches. Apart from the occational house-elf who bowed its way around her, Hermione was alone. She wandered through the vast house, eventually reaching a great set of doors. This was the drawing room

As much as she pushed, however, the doors wouldn't budge. Hermione stopped a passing elf and asked why it was locked.

"Master commands it be so, Mistress. We don't like it either. It has bad memories. My brother died there."

"Brother? Was Dobby your brother?" asked Hermione intently.

"Yes Mistress. He betrayed my old Master though, and we are all forbidded to speak of him." Hermione knew what would happen next, so she immediately said,

"You didn't speak of him! I did, and you shouldn't punish yourself. What's your name?"

"Dibby, Mistress. I suggest you not try to open those door; spirits remember pain." Before Hermione could process this unusually profound piece of advice (from a house-elf), Dibby had scuttled away. The witch stood at the door, remembering the last time she had been in that room. She remembered the mad woman Bellatrix Lestrange, cutting into her flesh. She remembered Dobby selflessly rescuing everyone. She also remembered Draco Malfoy watching his aunt tear the life out of Hermione. They had never been close to friends, and he had joined with the enemy. If her life had been threatened, would she have joined. His whole family was allied with Voldemort, so it was different for him. He would have died. Hermione could think of very few things she wouldn't do if her life and her family's life were on the line, and Draco's list must have been even shorter. She remembered his expression during her torture. It had been of true horror the whole time. Why had he protected Harry from his father? Last night he had held her while she cried, and been with her where Ron -

Hermione had shielded herself from thoughts of Ron. When she remembered him swooping Luna up, she wished she could forget him forever. Certaintly they had both changed. For a moment she thought that she had somehow led Victor on, that everything was her fault. Then the voice of reason inside her head hit that idea down. _You are an intelligent girl,_ it said. _Ron was at fault, and Victor was obviously drunk. None of this is your fault._

Hermione laughed out loud. She felt liberated. She thought of what she should do with her life. Anything! No one could tell her where to go or what not to do. She could start up a whole new chapter in her life.

 **See what I did there? I need your opinion, dear readers. It has been suggested that I made Victor rape Hermione because I am prejudiced against foreigners and immigrants. THIS IS NOT TRUE. What I need to know is: should I swap Victor with Cormac McLaggen from book 6? Please respond in the comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I never will own any of these characters or the setting or the story.**

 **Thank you to _just a fan girl_ for your encouraging words. I will not be changing Krum to McLaggen. **

Hermione woke to see the dark stone for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry above her. Term would start the next day, and she could hardly wait. Being asked to be Transfiguration proffessor had been a great honor, and one that she was striving to live up to. Headmistress McGonagall had continued to teach her old class during the past two years, but she had decided it was time to move on, as all previous Hogwarts headmasters were suggested to do. Hermione felt very uncomfortable setting her belongings in the office she had always known as McGonagall's. Her old Head of House had admitted that she felt the just out of place finally moving her possesions to Dumbledore's old office.

The staff had remained mostly the same from when Hermione was a student, with a few alterations. The cursed position of Defence Against the Dark Arts had once again been vacated, to be replaced by Hermione's own good friend, Remus Lupin. McGonagall had been offering him the job since the war, but he only agreed once Hermione had passed her teaching exams and accepted the job. She suspected that he was glad that she could brew such a fine potion for him. Slughorn still taught Potions, but his health had been deteriorating since the war, and Remus was justified in not trusting him to correctly brew the only potion that prevented him from running wild and tearing the throats out of everyone in the castle.

Hermione wandered the empty halls, remembering each and every class she had ever taken. Passing the trapdoor in the ceiling, she remembered 3rd year and her hectic schedule with the Time Turner. Downstairs, she saw the girls' toilets where she had been attacked by a troll. Harry and Ron had selflessly protected her.

Ron's name still made her clench her fists, but she no longer felt sorry for herself. She wished that somehow, they could talk, and sort things through. She would never forgive him, but they hadn't even said goodbye.

Hermione's destinationless walk led her to the greenhouses. She hadn't even noticed walking outside. Through the window, she could see Proffessor Sprout tenderly clipping leaves off of a plant that seemed to greatly mind being disturbed. Hermione waved at her. The gesture was returned by a smile, and then a countenance of pain when the plant hit the older woman in the head. Hermione winced empathetically, and turned aside. Down the hill she could see the small wooden hut which had so often served as a shelter from any unkindness she had recieved from Malfoy or Ron. A wisp of smoke puttered out from the chimney, and Hermione felt herself running down the hill. Before she had even raised her fist to the door, it had opened and the half-giant had swooped her into a bone-crushing hug. When he finally set her down, he had tears in his soft, brown eyes.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here? I thought you had moved to France with Madame Maxine. I haven't seen you around here!"

"Got back today! I go thar this win'er break. I'll come back for visits, o'course. It's a shame to be leavin' when you've only jus' arrived."

"Nonsense!" Hermione countered. "I'm so pleased for you" It was when she sat down by the table that she realized the large armchair where Hagrid's enormous dog Fang had frequently occupied was empty. Her old friend noticed her looking.

"Fang got old. I reckon he were near 20 when he -" Hagrid broke off, choking back a sob. Hermione patted his shoulder sadly. For as long as she could remember, Fang and Hagrid had strolled the vast grounds of Hogwarts. By Christmas, both would be gone! Hermione felt desperation for her childhood. She knew it was hopeless, however. Her childhood had been weakened and tossed aside during her quest for the Horcruxes. She had thought it was gone forever, until she knew it was that past summer at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco, for the first time in two months, walked into the guest wing of his mansion. _Charms_ was written in small green letters on the door. It creaked loudly as he pushed it open, for he had forbidded the house-elves to go near this particular room after they had tidied it when Krum left. A layer of dust had settled over everything, but Draco's memories were clear. Granger had been tied to that bed post; he could see marks where her nails had chipped away at the decorated wood.

With the same amount of confusion he had felt then, Draco remembered Hermione screaming at Weasel to get out. He hadn't talked to either since they had left Victor Krum's hearing, but neither had talked to each other.

Draco left the haunting room and headed back to the library. There, he did something that astonished himself - he sent a letter to Potter, asking to meet him for lunch.

Draco stood nervously in a corner of Diagon Alley. It had changed so much since Voldemort was in power, and yet so little. Many of the shops were new and the old ones gone, but there was still a huge crowd walking, sitting, shopping, and admiring. Draco was vaguely aware that Hogwarts term started the very next day, and he smiled at a young woman rolling her eyes as a small boy (her brother?) read from a familiar piece of yellow parchment. The woman looked about Draco's age, and he seemed to remember her. He stared uncontiously at the two dark-haired people, when the boy noticed that he was being watched.

"Hannah! Isn't that the Death Eater who was let free?" Draco's eyes widened. The woman who he was now certain was Hannah Abbott turned to face him. He remembered hearing that she had been orphaned during the war.

"Hannah! Hi, I haven't seen you in so long," said Harry Potter, inturrupting the girl's glare.

"Harry! Wow, what are you doing here? I don't think you know my brother, Matthew. He's starting Hogwarts tomorrow." Hannah seemed to have forgotten Draco, but he knew that she, as a Hufflepuff, preffered to not instigate quarrels.

"Good luck Matthew. My best friend is teaching there this year. I'll tell her to look out for you." If Draco hadn't felt so guilty for having once been a bully and a Death Eater who had a part in orphaning young witches and wizards, he would have laughed at the young boy's face. Matthew looked imbarrassed, and immediately became haughty. Draco was reminded unpleasantly of himself. Hannah seemed to sense her brother's impatience, and quickly said goodbye to Potter. He turned to face Draco.

"I'm glad I arrived when I did. She looked ready to tear your ferrety face off." His words were cruel, but his tone lighthearted. "Anyway, are we going to eat?"

A few minutes later, they were seated outside a new cafe next to Madame Malkin's. Just three years ago, sitting across a small table from Harry Potter would have been a ridiculous thought that could have gotten him killed. Draco was constantly reminded that a lot had changed since Hogwarts.

"Alright Malfoy, as much as I love vague summons by me ex-enemy to lunch, I want to know what you want."

"It's about Granger and the Weasel," said Draco before he could change his mind.

"Which one," muttered Harry bitterly. "The one who raped her, or the one who cheated on her, causing her to go to the one who raped her?" Draco was stunned, but not as surprised as he thought he should be.

"Who?" was all he could manage, but Potter understood.

"Luna. From what I've gathered, Ron went to Luna that night, and Hermione saw them. The Krum found her, and..." He didn't need to go on. Draco knew.

"Potter, do you ever thing we could be friends?" This question seemed to take the boy in question aback. "I mean, I regret everything I ever did to you, and Granger, and even Weasel. You testified for me, and you agreed to meet me today. Do you think we could be friends - Harry?"

Harry recovered quickly and extended his arm over the table. Draco grasped it. "Draco Malfoy, it would be my honor."

For the first time in a very, very many years, Draco truly smiled.

 **I know I haven't gotten to any Dramione stuff yet, but it will happen.**

 **Seriously you guys, review! I am really sick right now, and your reviews would perk me right up. I have a headache, and my ears hurt, and my nose is stuffy, and it hurts to swallow and talk. If you have any compassion, you would REVIEW. I really want to keep pestering everyone to review, but that might just make the contraryer people out there not review. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Special shoutout to pianomouse, Abigail Swiftwater, and Catty3120. You were all very encouraging.**

As the newest teacher, Hermione wasn't designated to any of the jobs she remembered proffessors performing; directing students off the train, closing the gates, or McGonagall's old post of welcoming the first years. That action went to Remus. All Hermione was tasked with doing was sitting at the head table and giving stern looks to troublemakers. She didn't recognize many of the students. Among the older kids sitting at the opposite end of the Great Hall, she should have seen Nigel Wolpert, but he was dead. Everyone had been affected by the war, whether or not they wereborn into a wizarding family. One rennovated hall had been dedicated to the dead. Hermione had gone there many times in the past through days. She had honored everyone on that wall.

The first years came in and the room started to get louder. Hermione observed with a smile a short, blonde girl who was whispering to a nervous, round-face boy beside her, pointing at the ceiling. A tall, dark-haired boy pushed past the crowd to stand in the front. Hermione observed by his manner and disregard for his incredible surroundings that he was a pure-blood, or at least raised in a wizarding family. His bored expression faltered somewhat when the candles flared, and the room shone brilliantly.

Remus broke away from the small pack of 11-year-olds, winking at Hermione. She wondered if in the mass of new students he saw a James Potter, a Sirius Black, a Severus Snape, or even a Remus Lupin. He began the familiar speech, and to Hermione's surprise, produced the Sorting Hat. _It must have been repared,_ she thought. The epiphany gave her a new sense of hope for the future.

The boy Hermione had pegged as of wizard descent came forward first when his name (Abbott, Matthew) was called. _Could this really be sweet Hannah's brother?_ she wondered. The hat sat on his house for over a minute before shouting,

"RAVENCLAW!" The blonde girl who reminded Hermione of herself went up there herself went there as well. To her surprise, the round-faced boy who seemed so nervous and innocent, (and reminded her fondly of Neville) was sorted into Slytherin. It was then that Hermione decided that she would do everything she could do to break down the traditional walls set up between the houses.

* * *

"Are you still talking to Weaselby?" asked Draco out of the blue. He was at 12 Grimmauld Place for tea, though he preferred coffee. Harry considered his answer.

"Sometimes. I mean, I see him around the Aurors' office. Every so often I say 'good morning,' but I haven't forgiven him."

"Will you? In the future," Draco clarified.

"Not until Hermione does and I don't know when that will be." Harry raked his hands through his already untidy hair. "I thought he loved her."

"Who wouldn't?" murmered Draco, and suddently realized that he had spoken aloud. His friend of two months hid a grin behind his tea cup. Draco cursed his pale skin, for the blush that ensued was obvious contrast to his normal face.

"I'm going to visit Hermione next weekend. Do you want to come?" Draco declined, knowing full well the expressions Harry would be making when he thought his companions weren't looking.

The doorbell rang, and Harry answered it. Draco heard muttering in the hall, and a female laugh. Ginny Weasley had her hand on Harry's arm as they entered the room, reminding Draco of a painting in Hogwarts. It was of a couple from what seemed to be the mid-late 1800's. They were in a fancy drawing room, and the man was escorting the woman to her seat. One day when he was alone in the hallway, late at night on patrol for his prefect duties, he had asked the two peoples' identities. The man introduced himself cordially as Edward Morgan Llewellyn Forster, and the woman smiling kindly down on Draco as his wife, Lily. Draco had asked them why they were so happy.

"I have just born a son. Or rather, I bore a son 118 years ago. Why are you so sad dear?" Her face had shown true concern, and Draco hadn't been able to handle that. He had never looked at that painting again. He wished he could see that happy couple again. So many paintings had been lost...

Harry cleared his throat, bringing Draco back to his surroundings. Ginny was trying to hide a smile, and failing.

"What? Sorry, I missed that."

"Oh, nothing, Draco dear. I was just thinking of how Hermione may have not lost out on much after all; that someone has found himself quite infatuated," declared Ginny.

Draco couldn't find words to rebut this absurd statement. Finally, he decided to answer in the classic Draco Malfoy way. "That is quite a downgradement on your brother, darling Ginevra (she sputtered upon hearing her real name). If forced to compare, Ronald does slightly trump Longbottom." Ginny rolled her eyes and decided to let the subject rest for a while.

Upon his departure from his friend's home, Draco apparated to the first place he thought of where he could talk freely. His cousin's house.

Teddy Lupin was toddling around the garden, his mother sitting on a bench in the shade. She had a book in her lap, and every so often she looked up to make sure her son was alright. One of these moments, she saw a shape striding into her lawn. The bright September sun blocked her view of the person, but not Teddy's. He cried out, and ran into the figure's arms. Tonks put up her hand to sheild her eyes from the sun, only to be burried in a hug by her favorite cousin.

"It's so good to see you! Is something the matter?" she remarked upon seeing an anxious face where Draco's proud countenance usually sat. He inhaled sharply. They went inside for tea, and he began to explain his problem

 **FYI, the people in the picture mentioned are not made up, but I'm pretty sure there isn't a magical picture of them. (But who knows, right?) They are the wonderful author E.M. Forster's parents. I picked them because I love E.M. Forster, and I think it would be cool if his parent were magical. Right now I'm thinking that he was a squib. He father died before he turned 2, but I'm convinced that Dark magic was involved.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, people. I have a problem. I updated 5 or 6 days ago, but here's the thing. I have had 0 reviews. ZERO. You people haven't reviewed! At all! Review, or no more stories. I'm serious. If I don't get a review by Sunday, I will be killing ever character out of spite for YOU.**

Hermione loved teaching! She had been at the job for less than three weeks, but she was hardly ever not having a good time. During weekdays she was teaching or preparing her lessons, and on the weekends she would keep Hagrid company. She tried her best to be kind to every student, and she didn't regret it. The students seemed to like her, no matter what House they were in.

Her third weekend of term, Hermione went into Hogsmeade to meet Harry. She arrived at the Three Broomsticks to find him sitting in a corner booth. She slid in across from her best friend.

"It's good to see you. How've you been?" she asked excitedly. Harry smiled at her.

"Good. My auror training is extensive, but it's awesome. You?"

"Incredible! I love the kids, and it's so wonderful teaching all different things every hour to the different years. I don't have favorites, for everyone is lovely." Hermione continued talking about herself, until she realized that Harry had barely spoken. "So, how's Ginny?" she asked

"Really good. Apparently working to be a Healer taught her about how much animals, house-elves, and dragons are abused and mistreated, so - "

"She's continuing S.P.E.W.?!"

"No! I mean, not really. She joined the Department for the Emancepation and Wellbeing of Magical and Non-Magical Non-Human Life Forms."

"D.E.W.M.N.M.N.H.L.F?"sniffed Hermione. "That is nowhere near as good as the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare." Harry smiled.

"And - I mean, she told me..." Harry started nervously. Hermione waited. "She said that working with her, is - Luna." Harry couldn't read Hermione's expression. Eventually, she blinked and straightened in her seat.

"That's nice. Luna will be an asset there," she said stiffly.

Harry looked at her sympathetically. "Hermione - "

"No! Harry, I know you mean well, but just - stop. I can't talk about this. Not yet. Please Harry, don't make me," she pleaded. For a moment they sat in silence.

"Did I tell you Malfoy asked to be my friend?" Hermione's expression confirmed that he had left this fact out. "Oh, yes. We've been having tea since the day before term. He's really an interesting person. Has a few family issues..."

Hermione looked like she was trying very hard to not laugh. Harry's lip twitched, and she cracked.

"Family problems!" she let out between chokes of laughter. "You - tea - Draco Malfoy!" Harry watched his best friend rock with laughter until she stopped making any noise other than short gasps of breath. A laugh, he knew that was long overdue. It stopped after a few minutes, and she sobered.

"Harry," she finally said, at barely more than a whisper. "I want to talk to Ron"

* * *

Draco steeled himself, squared his shoulders, and marched into the small office. Ronald Weasley sat behind the desk, literally up to his nech in paperwork. He didn't seem to notice his guest, so Draco scuffed his shoe against the decorated carpet a few times. Weasel's eyes widened, and he stood, knocking many of the teetering piles down. Draco inadvertently helped the clumsy oaf replace the papers.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Weasel curtly. His voice wasn't courteous, but nor was it hostile.

"To see you Weasley. May I sit?" Draco conjured another simple chair and levetated the clutter off Weasley's desk. "It's about Hermione."

As he spoke, Draco gained more and more confidence. He berated Ron about the affair with Luna, and guilted him about Hermione's actions after seeing him. He said that he, Draco Malfoy, had noticed Hermione's obvious unhappiness when they had come to the meeting. Having finished, Draco looked expectantly at the ginger.

"I love Hermione," he said shakily. "I always will; we were friends for years before we ever dated. But I was just so unhappy! I should have ended it, and not strung her along." Draco was astonished.

"You wanted to leave her?"

"I fell in love with Luna. I don't think I was ever really **in love** with Hermione. Things hadn't been good for almost a year. She was mad that I couldn't go with her to Australia to look for her parents. Not my fault! I had Auror training."

"Your girlfriend - no. More that girlfriend. Your Hermione's parents were thousands of miles away with no memory of her. You couldn't find time to be there for her?" thundered Draco.

Ron's face was red, and his eyes were shining. Tears started rolling down his fiery cheeks, and he sobbed regretfully. Draco almost felt sorry for him, until he remembered Hermione tied to a bed post with her clothes ripped off. Ron was quieting.

"It just wasn't working. I thought I wanted her in that way, but I don't. I didn't know how to tell her."

"I know that Ginny went with her to Australia. Ginny is her best friend, next to Harry anyway. And he wanted to go! I remember when you, Hermione, and Harry were nothing more to each other than best friends."

"I miss that," whispered Ron. "I miss her. I miss Hermione."

"Then talk to her," reasoned Draco. "Explain what you want, and go with what she needs. I have a feeling that you two will find many similarities in your desires." Draco stood up to leave, but Ron's voice stopped him.

"Malfoy, when did you get so - nice?" Draco just smiled.

 **My hope is that this chapter was short enough that you remember what I said at the beginning! Death, slow and painful. REVIEW.** _REVIEW._ REVIEW. _**REVIEW.** REVIEW._ **REVIEW. _REVIEW._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing. There were only a few, but I am sure that if I keep threatening to kill and maim the characters, more people will review ;).**

Hermione looked at Harry, who gave her a small smile of encouragement. She turned back to the table she was seated before. Harry, who was standing in the doorway of the living room at Grimauld Place, was pulled away by Ginny. A moment later, Ron entered and sat in an armchair across from hers. He looked even more nervous than she felt. For what seemed like an age, neither spoke. Hermione was made aware by Ron's constant glances to the doorway that Harry and Ginny were watching them.

"Ron - " she started.

"I'm sorry!" he burst out, interupting her. "You can't know how much, Hermione."

"I know you're sorry. Harry, that is, your manner as testified by Harry convinced me of this meeting."

"Oh." The awkward silence resumed. "The Ferret told me to come." He said this with such an air of the old Ron she had known at Hogwarts that a smile played across her lips.

"I've heard that he's friends with Harry, Ginny, and Seamus by now."

"Really? I always knew that Harry was mad, but Seamus?" He smiled. For a moment there they sat, smiling at each other. Hermione blinked, and lowered her head. The spell was broken. Again, he was the man who slept with another woman. "Hermione - "

"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Why did you sleep with Luna? Don't say it's because you were drunk. You hadn't been yourself for months." The more she talked the more agitated she grew. At this point she stood and began pacing. "What was wrong with me, Ron! Why Luna? If something was wrong you should have talked with me. We could have worked it out!" She paused, giving him a chance to respond. When he didn't, she opened her mouth, but he interupted.

"You didn't love me!"

"What?" Hermione was shocked.

"You. You never loved me. Not like I did. To you, I was always your friend." Hermione didn't say anything. She knew it was true. Ron nodded, guessing her thoughts.

"I tried. I wanted to love you. But - "

"I know. I know that you tried. But we weren't happy. We could never be happy like that." Tears were running down both faces.

"You should have talked to me, Ron." He nodded agreement. "Then why didn't you?" she yelled, ignoring the salty tears that were falling into her mouth and onto her shirt. He shook his head, looking ashamed. Hermione collapsed into her chair.

"Because I loved you." The object of this statement stared at the speaker in disbelief. "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to see you hurt."

Hermione rose again shakily. "Well," she breathed firmly. "Good job with that." Ron burried his face in his hands as she dissapparated.

* * *

Draco sat by the fireplace awaiting a message from Harry telling him how the conversation between Hermione and Weaselby had gone when the wards alerted him of someone at the gates. He reluctantly pulled himself away from the hearth and apparated to the gates. There standing, face red and blotched from crying, was Hermione.

Without a second thought, he admitted her. Although her face was devestated she held her head high as he walked her down to the house. Draco gestured to a chair in the sitting room, and she took it. He waited for her to say whatever could be so important that she came to _him._

"I'm sorry for intruding," she said hastily.

"Not at all." Soon his curiosity got the better of him. "Not that I mind, but why are you here?" Again Hermione made an attempt at a regal position, and this time her face followed suit.

"I spoke to Ronald."

"It didn't go well," he said, knowing the answer. The witch's face tightened and her jaw clenched. She took a ragged breath, which Draco knew concealed a sob. Warily, he pulled a footstool next to her chair, and sat down. She didn't shy away, so he gently took her hand in his in a comforting gesture. Just like that terrible night just a few months ago, she didn't flinch at his touch. Again, Draco wondered if it was because she didn't notice, or she just didn't care. Neither, as it turned out, for another hand was set atop Draco's own. Hermione's grateful face smiled down on him. He returned the gesture.

"But ," he started. "But why come here? It seems like the last place you would wish to be."

Hermione's breathing was returning to normal. "It's true. I hate this place. It's not the house I came to see, Draco." At this point Draco's heart skipped a beat, though he scarcely knew why. "It's you. You have no reason to be kind to me, yet that night you were there for me. You have every reason to hate Harry, yet you asked to be his friend. And you have no reason to care half a knut about my personal life, yet you went to Ron and asked him to talk to me. Why?"

"But it didn't go well," Draco replied, flustered.

"It had to happen, and I'm glad it did. Answer my questions."

"I do have a reason to be kind to you," he admitted. Draco pulled up Hermione's sleeve and ran his fingers over the word permenantly carved there. _Mudblood._ "Every time I called you that name, I had more reasons to be kind to you." She met his gaze and held it. There was terrible remorse behind those gray eyes.

"And Harry?" Hermione asked, still intently staring at her unlikely savior.

"I may have a few reasons to dislike him, but he has an incredible right to hate me. Everyone does.

"I also kept thinking about who I could have been if my parents weren't who they are. Were," he corrected hastily.

"You've changed, Draco," Hermione declared. He smiled.

"I know."

"Thank you. For everything." They sat in silence, hands clasped, in the house Draco was raised in, and the house that had hosted the worst experiences of Hermione's life.

"Are we friends then, Hermione?"

"I think we are, Draco."

 **Thanks for reading! I have realized that people don't review when I ask nicely, so I must be forceful. If not one person reviews by Thursday, I will have every single character die of malaria. Except Dolores Umbridge and Filch, who will be completely immune. Even Mrs. Norris will get it. REVIEW. Anyway, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing! I have a new policy; if you review, I will personally respond to you. So say something interesting!**

Hermione dismissed her last class of Tuesday and headed outside to monitor the students. As she stood scolding a fifth year, a panic insued in the greenhouses. She pushed her way to the front to the cluster, and saw Professor Sprout collapsed on the earthen floor.

Hermione levetated the Herbology teacher to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was put into a state at the sight of her friend. In a frenzy, she conducted the usual tests, and turned to Hermione.

"I'm afraid she's been poisoned. It looks like the Racacoralapitorious, although I can't be sure. She will recover, but the treatment is extensive." The Healer then asked Hermione to inform Professor McGonagall of the current state of the Herbology professor.

Hermione rushed to the headmaster's office and admitted herself with the password (Oddment Tweak). A cat was prowling around on a bookshelf high above the ground. Upon noticing the younger witch, it leaped down, and straightened up as Minerva McGonagall.

"My apologies, Hermione. I detest ladders. I have not of late found a solution to the late Headmaster's taste of shelf height. I'm sorry, did you near something?"

"Yes, Professor. Professor Sprout has taken ill, a reaction to one of her plants and is in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey says that she will not be well for a long while," Hermione related. McGonagall's presence still intimidated her.

"I see; we will need a replacement. Such a shame. Who - " Here the older witch stopped, and her eyes widened. "Perfect!" she exclaimed, hurrying out of the office. At the door, however, she paused. "And Hermione?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"You are a member of staff now. You are allowed to call us by our names." With this, she swept away, leaving a nervous girl behind.

* * *

Draco braced himself, and stepped into the sitting room. Seamus, Ginny, and George were already there, but they were still waiting on Harry, Dean, Neville, and Tonks. No matter how much practice he had had, he was still an extremely awkward host. Not like his parents. Father always knew how to invite the perfect guests, and Mother, well, Mother could certaintly entertain them. She knew the perfect anecdotes to tell. Lucius would always ridicule his son, but Narcissa could boast about Draco, but with good decorum.

Lucius' death at the hands of the reformed ministry wasn't a great shock, but it had affected Draco. His father had never been kind to him, but... family is different. Draco could remember good times with his father, too. It was his father that taught him how to fly, and bought his first broom. No matter how many times Lucius had been cruel, Draco never stopped feeling a duty to him.

Narcissa had been destroyed by her husband's death, but she seemed to forget that Draco had led the search and capture of the elder Mr. Malfoy. Rebuilding the friendship with Andromeda had greatly boosted her spirits. They were both war widows, though for very different reasons.

But she had taken ill recently, and wasn't allowed any great excersion. It was all she could do to come downstairs and greet guests, which she now did.

"Nymphadora! And Harry, how good to see you, looking so well," she fawned, kissing her niece on each cheek.

"How are you, Auntie?" asked Tonks anxiously. Aside from her beaming face, Narcissa did look awful. Her face was ashen, her features exadgerated unflatteringly by her ghostly palor.

"The Healers say I'm not getting worse, which is something," proclaimed Narcissa with feigned enthusiasm. When the guests left her, the old woman gestured towards Draco. When the guests left her, the aging woman gestured for Draco to come to her. "I'm not feeling up to this darling. No, don't give me that worried face. I'll have a house-elf bring me something."

When he returned to the group of guests chatting together, he found that their party was complete. He nodded to an elf in the corner, who stepped forward and cleared its throat.

"Dinner is served, master."

The guests proceded into the dining room, and seated themselves. On the far side sat Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Across from Neville sat George Weasley, and at the end between them was Tonks. Draco took the head of the table, and found his left and right hands at Dean and Ginny. He seemed to remember that those two had once dated, but both seemed quite over the other. Ginny and Harry were of course seated next to each other, and looked like the perfect couple. Draco discerned that Dean and Seamus' body language suggested more than that of best friends.

Just as a particularly delicious potato cheese soup appeared in front of the diners, Neville revealed some exciting news.

"Of course not Seamus! What a suggestion! I'm teaching there, starting Monday." Draco had not heard the beginning of this conversation, but he could only guess where Neville admitted to be teaching soon.

"Hogwarts?!" asked Ginny, before Draco could. "What about Professor Sprout?"

"McGonagall said she was ill," Neville explained, excitement barely concealed by a solemn face.

"Who will be the Hufflepuff Head of House?" inquired Tonks. "I'd hate to see my old house in dissaray."

"Isn't Madam Hooch from Hufflepuff?" suggested Harry. For a moment the whole table racked their brain for further information on this score.

"I'll ask Hermione," said Draco without thinking. George snorted, then yelped in response to a thump under the table. The kick that originated from Ginny, who was ducking her head so Draco couldn't see her face. Tonks had momentarily transformed her face into that of a severe owl, which had no discernable facial expressions. Seamus' side of the table looked very confused. Harry pulled a knuckle he had been biting down hard on from his mouth. He patted Draco's hand.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," he managed, and with a straight face. The Weasleys burst out laughing, and Tonks, as a dog, barked happily. Realization finally dawned on the other men, who grinned at Draco. At that moment, he wish he could dissapear. Instead, he took a sip of his soup.

 **Thanks again for reading! Yes, I ship Deamus. I'm not actually sure if Madam Hooch was in Hufflepuff, but nothing contradicts this.**

 **The potato cheese soup is not random. That is actually my favorite dinner! You should try it. My mom makes it with A LOT of cheese.**

 **I will give a prize to anyone who guesses where I came up with the idea for the cause of Professor Sprout's illness!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the four reviews I got! Racacoralapitorious isn't from Harry Potter. Hint: It flourishes in Downing St. and Cardiff, but the colony in Downing St. was hit by a missile.**

Hermione squinted her eyes. It couldn't be. Could it? It was!

"Neville!" she shouted joyously, sprinting down the hill to meet him. Finally within reach, he swung her around in a massive embrace.

"Oh, Neville! Is it really you? Are you the new Herbology professor?"

"I am! Feels wrong somehow, though, with Professor Sprout in the hospital."

"I went through the same thing when I took over Transfiguration. McGonagall - sorry - Minerva says she did too being Headmistress."

"Minerva?" asked Neville, shocked.

"She told me that if I didn't start calling the staff by their names that she would call me Miss Granger like she used to. It is awful calling Slughorn 'Horace.'" Neville chuckled. He put an arm around her shoulders and together they walked up to their old, and new, home.

"How is everyone?" Hermione demanded of Neville at the Head Table during dinner. Neville mumbled something incomprehensible behind a giant mouthful of vegetables.

"Whahy. (He swallowed.) I'd forgotten how good the food here is."

"Honestly! You're worse than - " she stopped. _Ron._

"I know," said Neville lightheartedly. "You'd think learning about so many poisonous plants would make me more careful about what I eat, but apparently not!"

Hermione laughed, but her mind was with Ron. Until, that is, Neville said, "Draco's good too."

"Draco? I didn't know you two were friends," she quickly recovered after her initial shock.

"I suppose we are. He's had me to dinner a few times. I'm sure you don't want to hear about him, though," Neville said dissmissively, hiding a smile. "Did you know Seamus proposed to Dean?"

"I didn't even know they were dating," complained Hermione miserably. "I'm so out of the loop."

"They kept the whole thing private until recently. Turns out they've fancied each other since school."

"It's nice they found each other. They've overcome one of the biggest Muggle obstacles, and I'm sure it isn't widely accepted with wizards either. Being gay, I mean."

"Not very. I don't understand why, though."

"Me neither. Let people live their lives! Two men being happy together isn't going to destroy the world! Neither are Muggle - Pureblood relationships, although some people still think so," she said bitterly.

"Really? Not anyone I know," said Neville calmly. Hermione looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"Draco?"

"What about him? I know he's a pure-blood. Our whole year knows he's pureblood."

"But he's anti-muggle and pure-blood relations," said Hermione certaintly.

"Nope."

"But - "

"He isn't. Why?" Neville's mouth was twitching into a smile. "What of it?"

"Nothing. Nothing of it. I was mistaken."

"Or... he changed what he thinks." Neville looked at Hermione seriously.

"Why would he do that?" she demanded, her heart pounding in her chest. Neville was silent. Remus peered around Neville and asked Hermione what she was talking about.

"Draco apparently changed his opinion about pure-blood and muggles marrying. I don't understand why he would."

"Ah, Draco. Tonks told me that he came to her and talked to her about a woman," Remus remarked pensively.

"A woman?" prompted Hermione.

"Yes. Tonks won't tell me who though. Who ever it is has got that boy's heart in her hold." Hermione's heart sank, and she didn't even know why.

"Is she a muggle?" she asked, sure of the answer. Why else would he become so much more liberal?

"I think she's a witch. Muggle-born perhaps," responded Remus.

"Hmm, just like you," commented Neville into his water goblet. Hermione's heart soared. Could it be her?

Draco sat befor his Pensieve, wondering which memory to explore first. He wanted to compile a photo album of Hogwarts and its inhabitants for Dean and Seamus' wedding, but he was afraid that any memory of other students especially those two, would only show hatred. Finally, he chose the pearly vial labeled _First day at Hogwarts._ He clutched his camera and leaned forward.

The young man landed among the witches and wizards who were now his age, at 11 years old. They were clustered around Hagrid as students poured off the Hogwarts Express. One young child caught his eye. Her teeth still looked like a beaver's, and her hair could conceal many of the relics Lucius Malfoy wishedto be rid of. Draco raised his camera and caught a lovely photo of her smiling. _Focus._ He looked around the train station and spotted Seamus introducing himself to a very nervous Dean. Draco snapped that moment and left the memory.

Another time he wished to revisit was when Gryffindor won the house cup in the first year. He expected Dean and Seamus to be overjoyed at that moment. It had been such a humiliating experience, however, that he had never saved that memory. Harry had sent him a few of his own. The labels were of course smudged, and Draco had to pick on randomly.

He arrived on a bright, sunny day. He landed beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were walking on the grounds. Draco guessed third year, based on Hermione's hair.

Draco followed the three, until he saw himself with Crabbe and Goyle. _Oh no,_ he thought. _Why did Harry give me this one?_ Knowing exactly what would happen, he hung back as Hermione lunged towards his younger self. But he also remembered what he had been saying. _How could I have been so cruel?_ he scolded himself. _I deserved that slap. I deserved everything._

Continuing with Harry's happy memories of Dean and Seamus and Hogwarts, Draco found himself looking forward to seeing Hermione in them. When he had nearly 100 pictures of Hogwarts and the happy couple, Draco carefully re-bottled the last memory and descended to his basement laboratory. Here he carefully took the film from his camera and put it in the potion. On another table he finished binding the book. He had cast a few clever charms on the book that he was very proud of, but the magic was delecate; magically binding the book could cause the charms to fall apart.

Finally the pictures were ready. He leafed through every single one, picking out the best. They were then arranged in chronological order, with the last page being their current selves. They were standing casually in front of Dean's garden and smiling. The cover picture was of their first meeting at the train station.

Draco kept the pictures that he didn't think were relevant to Dean and Seamus. Flipping through these, he realized how pretty Hermione looked in photographs. Was she that pretty in real life? Yes. She had always been beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed before?

 **Hint#2: "Fantastic!" "Can't I say hello to anyone?"**

 **Hope you like the story! Please review with guesses! I must insist. Seriously. Here goes. If I don't have 7 reviews by Monday nights, Hermione will die of tuberculosis. Draco will perish from the mumps, and Harry will die in a car crash. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's the thing. I don't want my friends to die of the mumps or tuberculosis. It is for this reason that I shall not kill them, even if I've only had 1 review. ONE!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Draco shifted nervously in his seat. He wished they didn't have to meet in the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta didn't seem to be there, but Draco couldn't help but wonder if he was the cause of her absence.

The air was beginning to chill, and the pub was crammed with people trying to seek shelter and a warm drink.

Hermione slid in across from Draco. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and her hands were slightly chapped. She untied her scarf and took off her coat; she was dressed in muggle clothes. Neither of them spoke. Draco noticed that Hermione looked much better than she had that summer. He hadn't been paying attentions to much except her feelings last time they had met. Now, however, he saw a sparkle in her eyes, and a wider smile.

"How've you been?" he asked cordially.

"Excellent! You?"

"The same. Not as busy as you, I'm sure. Mostly I've been caring for Mother." He tried to keep the sense of insignifigance and boredom out of his voice. Hermione nevertheless seemed to detect it.

"Have you considered a career?"

"I've thought about being an Auror, but... nevermind."

"What?" Hermione laughed.

Draco continued in a very small voice. "I've thought about, some form of, I mean - teaching." He looked up, expecting her to start laughing. Instead, she clapped her hands exitedly.

"How perfectly marvelous! Oh, I know you'd bee an excellent teacher! It's such fun! You love Potions, I remember. Slughorn - Horace, I mean - is getting quite old. He has nervous tremors sometimes; I'm sure he'll retire soon. Oh, Draco! You must pass the teacher exams immediatly!" Her face shone with delight.

"I thought you'd think the idea stupid," Draco admitted. Hermione's forehead creased as she frowned.

"Draco - " she started, but was interupted by their butterbeers being brought to the table. "Draco. I'd never think that."

* * *

How could he say something like that? He was next to her throughout school. He was far from stupid. Did he think that a true friend would ever laugh at a sincere idea? Had Draco ever had a true friend before Tonks and Remus, then Harry?

His face was so surprised by her response. He couldn't seem to form words, so she formed them for him.

"You are an intelligent, witty person with an incredible ability to care for people, Draco. If anyone is qualified to be Potions master, you are." She laughed ruefully. "You always were Snape's favorite." Hermione's words surprised even her. She had no idea how much she wanted Draco to take this opportunity.

"Thank you," he managed to say. She smiled. After a moment, and consuming the last of her butterbeer, she stood, offering her hand.

"Come on." He took it, and together they walked out of the pub, out of the village, and towards the looming castle. She could feel his grip tighten in some places on the grounds, including Hagrid's hut.

"Come on," she repeated, tearing his rueful gaze away from the home of the person he had caused so much pain. A few minutes later, he gestured with their clasped hands towards a cluster of rocks. "That's where I hit you!" Hermione remembered. Draco smiled. She did too, knowing that he didn't bear a grudge. They walked side by side through the covered bridge. When they reached the large doors, Draco froze.

"I don't know if I can, Hermione! After everything I did - " he was silenced. Draco was silenced by Hermione's soft lips pressed against his. A long moment later, they were gone. The witch had let go of his hand and was standing a few feet away, very red.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have - I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes, wishing that she could dissapear. It hadn't been planned. He had just looked so perfect, and -

This time he held her upper arms gently as their mouths pressed together. She intwined her arms around his neck. He held her waist, pulling her towards him. Her eyes were still closed. Their mouths separated, but their arms still circled each other. She laid her head on his chest. Could this really be Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? Finally, they broke away, and she opened her eyes. His pale skin was flushed, but brilliant. It was. It was Draco.

"Don't be sorry." It was the first confident thing he had said all day. She let out a short gasp of laughter. He smiled and took her hand again. Together, they pushed open the doors and entered Hogwarts. Together.

 **I'm thinking it too: finally! I wanted to hold off on their relationship for a while, but it got too hard to wait. Next chapter we will revisit that painting.**

 **I think that this fanfic will be about 20 chapters, but I really have no idea what is going to happen next, so don't hold me to that number. Here's what you can do - _REVIEW!_ I recently found my first ever review for this story, and it is far from nice. It's my first story too, so I was really discouraged. Review if you want to see it! I will send it privately to the first 3 signed in reviewers, then I will post it in my next chapter. Only if 3 members review though! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks! I updated yesterday, and I have had 2 reviews already. Please, please, PLEASE review ASAP.**

They walked through the passages, only rarely encountering a student; there was a Quittitch game on. Hermione noticed Draco peer down a hall they were passing. Without speaking, she indicated that they could walk that way if he so wished. He eagerly ran ahead, looking in a frenzy for something on the walls. His face fell every time he didn't find what he was seeking. Having almost given up, he turned the corner and -

There they were. Edward Morgan Llewellyn Forster, and the beautiful Lily. Draco blinked back tears of happiness. They weren't gone forever! Hermione caught up with him and wrapped her hands around his arm. At that moment, the witch and wizard noticed them.

"Hello again, dear! It's been ever so long. Look how you've grown! Edward, it's that sad little boy." The woman looked as radiant as Draco remembered her, and as kind.

"Ah, yes! Haven't seen you in years, boy." Draco voiced his apologies. Hermione nudged him gently, her face asking a question.

"Oh, yes. Mr. and Mrs. Forster, this is Hermione. And I'm Draco. Hermione, this is Mr. Edward Morgan Llewellyn Forster, and his wife, Lily. During sixth year (he didn't have to explain his emotions; she understood) they helped me."

"I'm glad we did. It didn't seem like it at the time," confessed Lily.

"Oh, it has governed my life ever since I got a hold on my actions." Almost uncontiously, Draco looked at Hermione and brushed a curl behind her ear. She smiled. "I promise."

"Hold on!" exclaimed Hermione. "Edward Morgan Forster! E. M. Forster! A Room With a View, Howard's End, Where Angels Fear to Tread!? I love your books. I didn't know you were a wizard though, or married. I thought you were gay."

"Alas, I have not my esteemed son's fame, talent, or lack thereof. We have been told that Morgan did not practice the wizarding arts." He looked a bit sad.

"You didn't raise him?" asked Draco. The elder Mr. Forster shook his head sadly.

"I die in less than two years from now. There were no magical portraits commisioned of Alice Clara, or Lily as she's called, so we can't know if he was a Squib."

"Either way," said Lily encouragingly, "he's still our baby son."

"Jolly good that he's gay though," uttered Edward. Draco snorted. Hermione elbowed him, but could barely contain herself, either. The old wizard looked at them strangely.

"Sorry. So sorry, sir. It's just that 'gay' means something very different now than just 'happy'. There has been more acceptance in the last decade or two, but in our time it means homosexual."

The young parents stood in their picture, contemplating this information.

"I love my son," said Edward finally. "I'm glad he is capable of love as well, no matter what their sex."

The living witch and wizard said goodbye, promising to return. They were both smiling to themselves as they wandered, hand in hand, through the lonely halls.

"What are you thinking?" asked Hermione, laying her head on Draco's shoulder.

"That the world has a lot of nice people in it," he said fondly. Hermione straightened. "You?" She seemed reluctant to answer.

"Truthfully, I was thinking that I have to re-read A Room With a View." Draco laughed. He leaned down and kissed Hermione's lips. They heard someone clap behind them, and whirled around. It was Slughorn.

"Excellent! Superb! I always thought you two would make a handsome couple." The couple in question looked flustered, and were silent. Taking their silence as an invitation, Slughorn pushed them down towards his office. He seemed deaf to their protestations. The old man waved the blonde and the brunette onto the sofa in his office. Too surprised to rebel, they sat.

"Good, good. Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Um, well, you brought me in here, sir," Draco replied cautiously.

"I know _that_ , m'boy. I haven't gone completely bonkers yet. I meant at Hogwarts."

"Oh! Well. I met Hermione at the Three Broomsticks, and I hadn't been here in ages, so - " Slughorn cut him off with a wave of his hands.

"That's enough. I wasn't insinuating anything." Hermione and Draco sighed, relieved. "Unless YOU were?" the old man demanded. If they hadn't been in the spotlight, Draco may have found this very funny.

"Of course not, Horace. In fact, Draco was considering - " Draco shook his head at her. Slughorn saw the gesture.

"What is it? What?" In silent communication, Hermione convinced Draco to reveal his secret.

"I was thinking," Draco started. "That perhaps I might like to become a teacher."

"A brilliant idea! I relinquish my post," declared Slughorn. The two young people looked at each other, confused.

"Sir, he'll need to pass the exams first," Hermione clarified.

"But it's ever so kind of you to say what you did, Professor."

Slughorn smiled at his former pupils. "Let me know how I can help. I am of times past, and you are the future. I must pass on the reins to he who deserves it.

 **Yes, Dramione is Slughorn's OTP. You should watch A room with a view, and read it. The movie has helena bohnam carter, maggie smith, judi dench, rupert graves, etc. The book is a little complicated, so watching it first might help. It follows almost exactly, which is rare! Howard's end is pretty good too. I didn't get through it though; it was a library book and overdue.**

 _ **REVIEW.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! I've had a couple of reviews, which makes me happy. I don't know what else to say, so I'm going to stop typing now. Right now. Bye. I mean, enjoy! Yes, that's what I mean. Do that. Never mind. Read.**

December was nearing, and so was Hagrid's departure from Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry were organizing a going-away party for him, but they had a problem.

"What about Ron?" asked Harry timidly. Hermione stiffened. For a moment she considered glaring, but then she realized that it was a valid question. Ron had been very close to Hagrid.

"He can come." Harry was shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want to deprive Hagrid of all his friends' company just before he leaves indefinately. I'll be civil. I promise," she urged Harry's doubtful face.

"Okay, if you're sure. Do you want to invite Draco?" Her answer was emphatically NO. "Did something happen between you two? He made it seem like everything was going so well just last week."

"Oh, we're great. (She grinned). But he feels so bad about everything he and his father did to Hagrid; he doesn't think he can face him."

Harry observed his best friend intently. She looked so vivacious ever since she and Draco had met in Hogsmeade. He knew they were dating, but he figured out for himself that they were in love. "Perhaps that's best. Does Hagrid know about you two?" he asked.

"No! How can I tell one of my oldest friends that I am dating my oldest enemy?" She seemed horrified at the prospect. Harry shrugged.

"Remember me telling Ron about Ginny?"

"You were terrified," laughed Hermione. "He's so protective of her."

"Exactly. Hagrid's Ron, and you're Ginny. Come out with it! It'll be worse if you don't tell him until your rehearsal dinner." Hermione punched his arm for this, but thought about this logical viewpoint.

"Enough about me. How're you and Ginny?" Harry's smile was the first part of his answer. The next part was completely unexpected.

"Me, Ginny, and... " he grinned. Hermione shrieked and tackled him in a hug.

"She's pregnant! How? When? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know what you two get up to. Ohhhh!" Harry beamed.

"I'm proposing tomorrow! She only just found out about the baby, and it'd be easy enough to pass off as a honeymoon baby if we marry soon. You know what her relatives are like."

"That I do. Ohh, this is so exciting! I love you, Harry," she said, letting happy tears flood onto his shoulder as they hugged again.

"Love you too, 'Mione."

* * *

Draco knocked gently on the door to the school board chair's office. He knew it well; his father had once ruled this small kingdom.

"Enter," commanded a small voice. This was an unknown wizard. He was only just taller that Professor Flitwick, and had the same problem with the altitude of average furniture. He had solved this by casting a levetation charm on his chair. This charm, however, fell bruptly away as soon as Draco came into his sight. The small man recovered, brushing himself off and moving around the desk for a better view.

Draco's hopes were already plummiting; the head of the school board couldn't hold a levetation charm at the shock of him!

"Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?" squeaked the older wizard. A quick glance at the nameplate on the desk informed Draco that he was speaking to a Mr. Boggersore.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir. I was told to come here about job offerings?"

"What!" exclaimed Mr. Boggersore.

"I've been taking classes, and my exams are next month. I was hoping to put in my name, should a place open up."

"We are fully staffed, thank you Mr. Malfoy. You may go," he dismissed. Draco noticed how anxiously the other wizard scuttled behind the desk.

"Please, sir. Professor Slughorn will tell you - "

"Come back when you pass your exams! We are done. Goodbye!"

Draco suddently felt very tired. He sighed and turned around. Before he could reach the door, however, Professors Slughorn and Flitwick themselves came in.

"Draco, m'boy! Ah, I see you've asked Bilius about a job then, eh? I hope you mentioned me!" exclaimed Slughorn. Mr. Boggersore leaped on top of his desk.

"What?" he demanded.

"Malfoy is keen to replace Horace once he finishes his exams," explained Flitwick. "Surely he mentioned all that?" Bilius Boggersore seemed terribly confused.

"Filius, you can't want a _Malfoy_ teaching at Hogwarts, can you?"

"Why Bilius, I thought you were above such prejudices! Mr. Malfoy has visited Hogwarts and shown his regret for foolish, juvenile actions many times. I would be delighted to welcome him onto the staff," testified Flitwick. The two short men glared at each other. Draco sidled over to Slughorn.

"Are they related?" he asked quietly, sensing some sibling rivalry.

"Cousins, but raised together, I believe. Don't worry, Filius fights hard even when he doesn't care, as long as Bilius does care - for the opposite." Draco puzzled this out in his head, and was startled to see both cousins now on the table head-butt each other repeatedly. This lasted for nearly five minutes. When Bilius staggered, Flitwick took the opportunity to fling him down onto the ground and cheer. Bilius snarled.

"Fine! Your murderous friend can have the job - PROVIDED that he passes the test with exemplary marks." This last sentence came with a glare at Draco, who bore it. He would be a teacher!

At Hogwarts.

Beside Hermione.

He couldn't remember being happier.

 **Okay, I have no idea where the idea for Bilius Boggersore came from! The headbutting just came out of my pencil and I laughed, so I kept it. I had a question I wanted to ask you guys, but now I forget. Blargh! Maybe this was it: tell me how you want Ginny's pregnancy to go, and ideas for baby gender and names! That wasn't it. I can't wait until Draco starts working!**

 **You might or you might not know how much your review help my story and mood. I read this in fanfics before I started writing, and I didn't believe it. Now that I do write, however, I must try to persuade everyone to REVIEW and give me ideas. I usually only write one chapter at a time.**

 **Share this story with your friends, cousins, aunts, uncles, parents, siblings, aquaintances, deep dark enemies, doctors, and psychiatrists (they might explain why many people reading this do read fan fiction - because the real authors broke our hearts and souls!).**

 **I remember! What is an AU?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! So far the suggested names are James Sirius Potter, Lily, Fred (or a female version), Clarissa, and Lucinda. I liked the idea of a female version of Fred. Winifred? Winifred Lily? It could be twins; a boy and a girl. I think it will be a boy and a girl, James Sirius and Winifred Lily. Enjoy!**

Hermione waited anxiously outside the solid door after her last class on Friday. Inside that room, Draco was being tested to determine if he was fit to teach children potions. Her coming was a surprise, but she didn't care that he hated surprises. She needed to be here for him. Of course, Slughorn retired contingent on Draco replacing him, and Draco was sure to ace the test, but he was sure to worry anyway.

The door creaked open, and Draco wandered out. His face lit up at the sight of Hermione, and he swept her up in a hug. She laughed, and kissed him as he set her down.

"How did you do? Was it hard? What - "

"Hermione," he interupted, and she silenced immediately. He smiled, and she realized that her nerdy side had not dissapeared, after all. The tall blonde man took her hand and led her through the Ministry of Magic, up into the Muggle world. "Let's have tea," he suggested.

"You hate tea," she pointed out suspiciously. He conceded that although he disliked green and white teas, he found herbal teas soothing. "The Great Draco Malfoy, terrorizor of younger children, drinks chamomile tea?" she joked. His face darkened. She sqeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I told you about the chair of the schoolboard, Bilius Boggersore, and I just..."

"I'm sorry," she repeated sincerely. They were standing in the Underground, so they ascended the stairs and breathed in the crisp, December air.

Hermione led the confused Pureblood into a teahouse and ordered for them. When she regained her seat with their tea, Draco was sifting anxiously through his notes. She gave him a face that said, _If I can't worry about the test, then neither can you._ She grabbed the papers and stuffed them into her purse. Both winced at the sound of crumpling paper, so she took them out again, folded them neatly, and then hid the notes.

"I know you, Draco. You did great!" Draco smiled gratefully, the gasped.

"I got question 18 wrong!" Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hand on his.

"Think about something else. Dean and Seamus' wedding tomorrow! Are you going to the stag night?"

"Dean's was Wednesday and Seamus' was last night. Because they have the same friends of the same gender, they couldn't have both the night before the wedding. Hey, have you heard about Harry and Ginny?"

"Ohh, yes! He called last night and said that their wedding is next weekend. They're hoping that on such short notice, some of Ginny's relatives won't be able to make it."

"Why is it so soon?" inquired Draco. Hermione grinned.

"You mustn't tell, but... Ginny's pregnant!" Draco gasped.

"Wow! They must be thrilled!" Hermione replied that they were. When Hermione shifted in her seat, Draco heard the rustling of his notes. "I really want to go back to Hogwarts," he admitted quietly.

"I know," she said, smiling.

"Not just because it's Hogwarts," he said. "Hermione, I just want to be with you." He studied her face. Her lips parted slightly in shock, but then they formed into a shy smile.

"Me too," she said. "I - I love you, Draco."

Draco couldn't believe it! He had waited so long to hear her say those very words. She frowned at his silence, so he took her hands in reassurance.

"Oh, Hermione. I love you, too. So much. I was worried that I would - scare you off if I said it." She scoffed.

"Please. I'm not easily scared off, not when I have my mind set to something."

"I'm glad."

* * *

Draco and Hermione took their seats in the third row of chairs. Dean and Seamus had decided on an outdoor wedding, and it was a beautiful day. A Ministry official was standing where a pastor in a Muggle wedding would stand. A slow march began, and the grooms stood from their seats in the front. They approached the man holding a wand and clasped hands. The Ministry man began to mutter an intricate spell, seeming to tie a magical, shimmering ribbon around their wrists.

When the ribbon completely bound their arms, they started their vows. Seamus was first.

"Dean, I swear to forever love you, cherish you, and respect you. You will always be the focal point of my life, the axis upon which my world will revolve. If we fight, I will remember these vows, and we will forgive each other."

The light of the ribbon intensified.

"Seamus, I will always love you. I will always help you. Whenever you cause an explosion, I will love you even more. I will also lock the door to the laboratory, and possibly the kitchen." The crowd chuckled; Seamus had never fixed his flammable problem. "I will be the best husband I can be. We will never disagree, and even if we do, it will never mean more than us."

The wizard between them muttered a final spell, and the ribbon unraveled itself. Since they were both raised with a Muggle influence, they wanted rings. The ribbon split itself into two pieces, morphed into circles, and shrunk into small, metal rings. The husbands fit these onto each others fingers. Before the wizard instructed them to, the newleyweds kissed softly.

Hermione and Draco stood up and clapped with the crowd. Neville, in the best man's chair, whooped. Seamus and Dean turned to the audience and smiled.

"Who wants cake?" shouted Seamus. "We also have creme brulee."

"As long as you stay away from that, this wedding will be perfect," laughed Dean.

* * *

After cake and dinner, the reception was coming to a close. It was only around 4 in the afternoon, but the grooms were leaving. After saying goodbye, Draco offered Hermione to come with him back to Malfoy Manor. She agreed, and they side-along apparated into the mansion.

"Come on," urged Draco, hurrying up the stairs. "I have something to show you."

Hermione followed just behind him. She kept her head forward when they passed the guest wing. They were in a corridor Hermione suspected to be occupied by the residents. Draco knocked on a door. When there was no response, he frowned and pushed it open. Hermione peeked into what must be Narcissa's room. To her great surprise, it was painted tangerine.

"Dibby!" shouted Draco. That name sounded familiar... The house elf that had warned her away from the drawing room the morning after the attack appeared with a _POP_ before them.

"Yes, Master?"

"Where is my mother?" asked Draco, not unkindly. Hermione could hardly believe his civility.

"Mistress is spending the night at Mistress Andromeda's house, Master," Draco informed him.

"Very well, thank you Dibby." The house-elf dissapparated with a small glance at Hermione. Draco took the witch's hand and led her to a room a few doors down.

The walls were a vibrant green, and covered with Quittitch posters. A _Nimbus 2001_ was mounted across from the door. The bedspread had the Slytherin emblem. Surrounding the bed were bookshelves sagging from the weight of titles ranging from Jane Austen to great wizarding histories. Draco took a book and showed it to Hermione.

"A Room with a View! How did you like it?"

"It's wonderful. George is so in love with Lucy. The boring, book-ruining Cycil got in the way. I'm glad everything worked out, though."

"I love Freddy. Yes, George and Lucy's love is beautiful. Isn't Charlotte so annoying? The movie is just as good, which is surprising. We should watch it together." Draco smiled. He placed the book on the night stand and sat on the bed. Hermione joined him.

"You don't teach tomorrow, do you?" he asked.

"Not on Sundays, no. Why?" Draco was about to respond, but he decided to just kiss her, instead. She returned the kiss, putting her hand on his chest. He intesified, holding her waist. For a moment he broke away, asking if this was okay. In response, Hermione guided his hands back to her waist. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Draco's hands rose to Hermione's shoulders. He began to slide the straps of her dress off her arms, but stopped again.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you like this story! I can't think of anything interesting to say, so I'm going to urge you to review again. I'm really pleased by the 6 review I got for last chapter! I don't have any ideas for next chapter yet, so it will be a few days until next chapter. That gives you time to REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I haven't written in a week, but that's because I have had writers' block. I wrote like one sentence at a time, and then I was out and I finally got it going, but I ran out of room in my notebook! The last few sentences were made just before I wrote this amazingly funny Authors Note.**

 **I'm editing this after I've published it so you amazing people who follow this story may not get it, but alert! I just started a crossover between mortal instruments and buffy the vampire slayer! It's called City of Slayers, so if you're in those fandoms, please check it out!**

Hermione woke snuggled in Draco's arms. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep, and untroubled. The night came back suddently, and she felt - different. It was the first time since Viktor raped her, if that counted. Before that there was only Ron; Hermione wasn't one for one-night stands. She drew her arm across Draco's muscly chest. It wouldn't have seemed possible that a boy so slender could have any muscles, but without a shirt, that seemed to be all there was. Draco stirred, and the arm around her tightened briefly. He parted his lips and murmurred something.

Hermione leaned in close and softly asked, "What?" Draco murmurred again, this time louder.

"Goyle drank all the lemon ginger tea," he groaned in his sleep. Hermione laughed silently. She was so close, Draco could feel her breath on his face as he woke. In protest to his still-sleeping bones, he pulled her close and kissed her. When he leaned back down, Draco looked at Hermione. Her hair was wild, but then it usually was. Her cheeks were rosy, and her lips were redder than usual. He had stopped at every point last night, making sure it was okay. The last time she'd been undressed in this house, she was being attacked.

Draco groaned, then threw his covers off and leaped out of the bed. Hermione looked impressed.

"How did you do that? I can barely move, it's too early."

"Years of living under Lucius Malfoy. Amazing self-discipline. And," he added, "a beautiful girlfriend to make breakfast for. Shouldn't you be used to it?"

"I wake up just half an hour before breakfast. Shower at night saves time in the morning," she explained. "I had to wake up early all throughout school and after, but never again! Wait, _make_ breakfast! I thought you grew up entirely dependent upon house-elves."

"Au contraire, mon amour. I freed most of them after the war, and started paying the rest. I had to learn how to take care of myself." Draco seemed adorably chipper. He pulled on a pair of pants that Hermione vaguely recognized as horse riding breeches.

She started to drag herself out of bed, stopping with her front half hanging off the side. Draco gently turned her over, pulled the rest of her body off the bed, and helped her stand.

"Clothes your size behind the screen," he said, knowing how exposed she felt when naked. Except when she was naked with another person, then she was fine. Behind the screen, she found some stretchy, tan leggings. On the inside calf, there were patches that seemed to be made of leather. Draco had also provided her with a sports bra, a light tank top, and a lovely Irish sweater. Hermione considered changing the pants into jeans, but then she realized that Draco must have left it there for a reason.

Downstairs, Draco led her into the kitchen. He started his electric kettle, and ground some coffee beans. He dropped two pieces of toast in the toaster, pressing the **ON** button. He struggled with the jam jar lid. Hermione rolled her eyes and twisted it off easily. Draco's pride was hurt.

"Well, I started it for you," he justified. Hermione ignored that.

"What're you doing today?" she asked.

"Dunno. Any suggestions?"

"Actually, I'd love if you could show me around the grounds. They look so lovely from the house."

"Of course! Oh, I spent every waking hour I wasn't at school in those woods, down by the lake..." he remembered dreamily.

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco left the house, but Draco steared them to another structure behind the house. It was the stables, and they seemed bigger on the inside than the appearance from the outside.

A small animal ran up to Draco, who bent and allowed his face to be licked. The animal looked to Hermione like a Jack Russel terrier, but she knew it must be a Crup. It growled slightly at Hermione, then it stopped.

"He's confused," explained Draco. "I don't think he's met a Muggle-born before."

"Crup, a wizard-made dog bred to be ferocious to Muggles, and incredibly loyal to humans," said Hermione, sounding like a textbook, just as she had in school. "What's his name?"

"Clom," said Draco in the voice he reserved for this old friend. The dog ran away, and Draco stood back up. He showed Hermione the animals.

There were a surprising number of normal horses, although they were far from plain. Draco fondly explained the breed of each as they passed the stalls one by one.

"Lipizzaner, Fresian, Andalusian, Icelandic, Falabella, Thouroughbred, Morgan, Fjord, another Thouroughbred. And this," he said, gesturing to a stall, "this is my horse. I got him when I was 8, and he was newborn."

Inside the stall was the most beautiful horse Hermione had ever seen. He was dappled grey, and had smooth, visible muscles active when he walked to the door. Draco lovingly stroked the majestic head, murmuring to the massive animal.

"This is Mien Kleine Prinz. That's what my mother liked to call me - her little prince. I call him Prinz. He's half Arabian and half Fresian, and 16.5 hands."

"He's beautiful," breathed Hermione.

"And this," said Draco, opening the door to a stall with no horse Hermione could see, " is LucLock. He's a Porlock, a guardian of horses."

The person he had revealed couldn't be more than two feet tall. It was covered in shaggy hair, and had an exceptionally large nose. It looked disgruntled, and shied away at the sight of Hermione.

"It's okay, LucLock, she's very nice. Sorry," he whispered to Hermione. "He's very shy of humans." The Porlock looked at Hermione distrustfully. She had read that these magical creatures lived to protect horses, but always hid around humans. She didn't know whether she should ask how LucLock came to Draco if he was so shy. Draco sensed her inner conflict. "When I was little, I was riding Jupiter and I fell off into the lake. LucLock came because Jupiter couldn't swim well, and he rescued me. He brought me back here, and has stayed with the herd ever since. Father tolerated it.

"Anyway, LucLock, I wanted to take Hermione out riding. Can you saddle - wait, Hermione, have you ridden a horse before?"

"A few times, but not in years. I've ridden a hippogriff and a thestral."

"Saddle Eskimo, please." The Porlock bustled down the aisle to a stall. Hermione curriously followed him, peeking at the horse she was to ride. Eskimo was a skinny chestnut, with a white stripe down his nose.

"This is Eskimo. He's been here second longest, after Jupiter. He's a Thouroughbred, but pretty small. He's only 15 hands high. He's been here second longest, after Jupiter." Hermione felt a burst of fear.

"Draco! I can't ride horses! They have minds of their own. Brooms are just brooms, and I can't go higher than 5 feet on them." Draco rubbed her back soothingly. "Eskimo is a good boy. He won't let you fall. Unless you upset him. Then..."

"Draco!"

"You will be great! I've got to saddle Prinz."

He went into his horse's stall and began to quickly groom him. He put on the saddle pads, and then the saddle. His beautiful horse shifted impatiently, ready to ride. Draco placed a comforting hand on Prinz and attached the girth. He slipped the bridle onto the horse's obediently lowered head, and led him out of the stall.

Hermione was stroking Mo's neck, talking softly to the old boy. She noticed Draco and stood in a surprisingly correct position for mounting a horse.

"My dad always wanted me to learn to ride, so he bought me a load of books. Sorry, I can't quite reach..." She gestured to the stirrup. Draco left his horse and crouched, cupping his hands. She placed her left foot in the cradle, and he boosted her up. She swung her leg over the saddle neatly into the stirrup. Draco laughed.

"You're a natural!" he grinned, pulling Eskimo's reins over his neck to Hermione. Draco mounted Prinz, and they walked out of the stable.

The sun was rising, casting a beautiful, red light over the valley and the trees beyond. Hermione was reminded of two Muggle expressions. One she had learned as a very young child was, "Red in the morning, sailors' warning." The second had come from her love of reading. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

Neither phrase seemed to apply to this morning. She had woken up in bed after consentual intercourse with the man she loved. She was riding a wonderful horse on beautiful land with the man she loved.

Draco suggested that they trot. Hermione breathed deeply; she'd heard that horses can sense nervousness, and take advantage of it. Draco instructed her how to accelerate, so she tapped her heels into Mo's ribs and clucked with her mouth. He sprung into a bouncy trot. Draco stifled his laugh at her reaction. She observed him easily lifting himself out of the saddle as the front left leg went forward, and down when the right front went forward. Hermione remembered that this was called posting, and tried to replicate it. Draco looked impressed.

"Great!" Want to try a canter?" Hermione kicked Mo and clucked in response, urging the horse into the next gait. The canter was smooth and easy, and she could sit comfortably. Draco cantered Prinz a few feet away from her.

"You are amazing for a beginner," he called to her.

"I know!" she replied, forgetting modesty. She _was_ amazing. They were approaching the forest, so she pulled back on the reins, saying "Whoa". Draco halted beside her, and they both took a breath. Draco dismounted, so Hermione did too.

"The horses won't run away, and they need a break. Do you want to explore the woods?" Hermione nodded her agreements, and they were off.

The forest was much different than the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. That was dark, with trees close together. This had gleaming patches of light streaming through the foliage. Draco took Hermione's waist as they walked, and she snuggled into the embrace. He led them through the rows of ancient trees to a clearing.

"This is the happy place," he proclaimed, then blushed. "That's what I used to pretend, anyway. This was the place I would go if my father was... being my father. No bad can happen here." The clearing was lovely. Moss grew like a thick, green carpet under their feet. There was a large boulder in the center, with stones piled like a staircase to the top. Draco clambered up. Hermione followed cautiously.

"It's quite safe," he assured her. "Third year, I cast a permenant charm on that staircase."

"I can hardly imagine your childhood," admitted Hermione. "You live in a beautiful mansion, with beautiful land, but a terrible father." Draco nodded. He laid down, resting his head on what looked like a pillow made of moss. Hermione laid on her back, with her head on Draco's stomach.

"That's another life. Sometimes, I remember every detail, but sometimes, I can't remember what my father looked like." Hermione took Draco's hand and they lay there in the happy place. No bad could happen there.

 **Did you enjoy? I was waiting until I finished the chapter to write the authors note, and I had something really important to say, but now I can't remember what that is. Argh! I should ramble for a while until I remember. I've changed the genres to romance/friendship because it was pointed out that my story was more upbeat. I did those genres at the beginning because of what happened at the beginning, but the mood has changed a lot. I think that was it. Anyone know what fandom Clom is from? It's from the same one I got Racacorallapitorious from.**

 **The first five reviews that correctly answer where the red sun rises quote _and/or_ clom came from gets a treat! REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Exciting news! I'm writing another story that's a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Mortal Instruments. Check it out if you want!** **s/11851568/1/ This is it.**

"Is everything ready?" Hermione asked Harry. He incinerated Hagrid's stash of rock candies, and affirmed her question. "Good, good. Everyone has said they'll be here?"

Harry felt bad for Hermione. She would go through so much at this party just because she didn't want Hagrid to be depraved of any old friends. "Yes, everyone except Dean and Seamus." Their wedding had been only last weekend; they were still on honeymoon. Hermione adjusted the pots again.

"I'm glad," she said honestly. "We've all been through so much here, it wouldn't be fair for anyone to miss this opportunity to say goodbye to Hagrid. The pumpkin patch - there you and I rescued Buckbeak."

"The fireplace is where Norbert's egg grew."

"The Forbidden Forest is where Hagrid showed us Grawp."

"And where I was almost eaten by giant spiders."

"And where Umbridge was kidnapped by centaurs."

"And where we served our first detention together, with Neville and Draco."

"I'm really going to miss Hagrid," said Hermione quietly. Harry held her hand.

"Me too," he said. "He's the kind of person you go to if anything is wrong in your life. I know I did."

"I came here whenever Ron said something stupid. Look at me now! Hagrid still being the cause of our reconciliation." Harry started at this.

"Reconciliation? Do you think that's possible?"

"Good a time as any. Has to happen sooner or later. It can never be what it was, but... I miss him being my friend." Harry silently agreed.

The door burst open and Ginny popped in. Harry beamed at her.

"Everyone's coming. Ready?" Harry and Hermione took out their wands as people started pouring through the door. They went behind Hagrid's massive bed, on top of it, and some when under. Hermione saw Remus and Tonks, McGonagall, and several classmates. Most of the Weasleys were there, but in the bustle, Hermione couldn't seek out the face she most and least wanted to see. When everyone stopped entering the room, Ginny joined the crowd. Harry and Hermione cast the invisibility charm they had cast so many times just three years ago. Hermione sat, visible, at Hagrid's table. The decorations were in Hermione's bag, ready to be dispersed as soon as Hagrid arrived...

The door opened. Neville winked at Hermione, setting the plan into action.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Hagrid. "I was jus' lookin' fer you. I'm leavin' this weekend, an' we've hardly said goodbye."

"You haven't said goodbye to many people, have you?" she asked. He shook his head sadly. Neville was silently doubled over laughing behind the big man. "What a shame. I expect you'll be dissapointed by this, then," she said, taking down the invisibility charm on the people. She flicked her wrist, and streamers and food and a banner came flying out. On the banner was written, "Apprends parler francais, Hagrid." The people came up in a huge flock to talk to their favorite half-giant. Hermione smiled at her success. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Ron.

"Hi," he said lamely.

"Hi," she returned.

"It was really nice of you to do this," he said. She politely thanked him. "And for inviting me." He seemed sincere. A bump behind her reminded Hermione that anybody who listened could hear them.

"Come on," she said, leading him behind the house, where nobody could see unless they deliberately stuck their head out the window. There they looked at each other properly for the first time in months. All the feelings of hate that had been harbored since their last encounter seemed to have dissapeared. She couldn't find a way to hate him. Her life was better.

"Hermione, I want to ap-"

"No," she interrupted. "Don't apologize, Ronald. We've done all that. Can't we just, move past it? Get on with our lives? Because I've been happy. Ron, just tell me you're happy." He lowered his head.

"I am."

"I'm glad. Truly." It was true. Hermione couldn't wish ill on anyone anymore. Even the Luna who was exiting Hagrid's hut, walking towards them. She was wearing a light blue dress which had several petticoats underneath. The adoration in Ron's eyes when he looked at Luna hurt Hermione, but she knew that feeling would never go away. She might as well accept it.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna said dreamily. Hermione tried to smile. She must have failed, for Luna asked Ron to leave them. He hesitated, but eventually did. The girls looked at each other. "I know you're sad," said Luna. "I know you blame me for your unhappiness."

"Are you here to tell me you're not to blame?" spat Hermione with a bitterness she hadn't known she possessed.

"Oh, no. I am to blame. So is Ron." Luna's frank statement had a fact missing.

"So am I." Luna nodded. Hermione continued, letting the truth pour out of her for the first time. "I pushed him away. He was right; I didn't love him. I wanted to, so I asked too much of him."

"No, you didn't," said Luna, surprising Hermione. "He does hold more blame than you. But you knew," continued Luna with a conviction the other girl didn't know was possible of this quirky Ravenclaw. "You knew it couldn't work forever, and yet you tried to pretend it was fine."

"Luna, I - "

"Must forgive yourself," she finished for the Gryfindor. "Me and Ron come after."

"I think I have. I think I've forgiven everyone. Oh," she exclaimed, "why is life so complicated? I just wanted to be his friend? I didn't want what he did."

"I think you can be friends," said Luna, regaining her dreaminess. Hermione nodded at her. She worldlessly left the blonde girl to stare into the forest as she headed back into the party.

Hermione laughed and recounted old times with Hagrid and everyone, but Ginny could see her heart wasn't in it. She relayed this to Harry, who noticed it then. He excused himself, stepping outside with a bit of parchment. On this, he wrote with his wand a quick message, then incinerated the parchment. When he returned, Hermione was quietly talking to Neville away from the crowd. Harry whispered to Ginny who he had messaged, and she approved.

* * *

Hermione felt bloody awful. She talked to Neville about their first detention together and other old times for about half an hour, until she felt a familiar pair of arms encircle her waist. She whirled around, facing Draco. He looked concerned, and not a small bit uncomfortable. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, and he hugged her tightly.

"Why are you here?" she asked, bewildered.

"Harry fire-messaged me. He said you felt bad." Draco brushed a tear away from Hermione's cheek. "I'm glad I came."

"But, you said - "

"I was wrong. If I don't settle things with Hagrid now, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Besides, you needed me." Hermione leaned into Draco again, breathing in his familiar smells. Behind Hermione, Draco could see Neville grinning like a madman. Draco indicated for him to go away, so Neville scampered over to Harry. He directed Harry's attention to Draco and Hermione, who were now talking quietly to each other. Ron, who was catching up with Ginny nearby, saw who Neville was pointing to.

There was a way people who truly loved each other acted when they were together that rivaled anything else. It could be seen in Tonks and Remus, Harry and Ginny, and Dean and Seamus. Now, Ron saw that body language in Draco and Hermione. He hadn't even known they were together. Now he was sure they had slept together. He felt a pang of jealousy, which he knew was completely unfounded. It was none of his business who Hermione was dating.

He was the cause. He had ruined everything. He had caused her to be raped. But - Ron's life _wasn't_ terrible. It had been good in school, and was good now. There was that bad spot during the war, but his life had been rebuilt. He shouldn't blame himself.

Why did she even let him talk to her? Could they ever reconcile? Luna made her way over to him. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Yes."

 **Did you like it? I remember what I wanted to say last time; say something interesting in your review! I said I'd reply to all the logged-in reviews I get, but it's kind of boring to reply to "I really like your story." Make a suggestion (to the plot) or ask a question. I love suggestions about the plot because sometimes I get writers block. REVIEW please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M SORRY!**

 **I didn't mean for it to be this long before I updated, but I have had writers block! Also, I came down with something that may have been the flu, and couldn't think for a few days. It's funny, though, because I was in bed for 2 days, and now my legs are killing me! Anyway, hope you like it!**

"Hermione?" boomed Hagrid's voice in Draco's ear. "Is everything alrigh'? What's Malfoy doin' 'ere?" Draco turned to face the big man. Hermione stepped beside him protectively and answered Hagrid.

"Harry asked him to come. Hagrid, I have something to tell you. Draco and I - "

"Draco!" shouted Hagrid incredulously. People turned to see the commotion.

"Yes, Draco. We've been dating." Hermione looked stubbornly upon her old friend. If he didn't accept this, what could she do? Hagrid's approval meant everything to her. Draco felt a tug on his sleeve, and his little cousin Teddy was asking to be picked up. He obliged happily. Hermione was waiting for a shocked Hagrid to respond to her proclamation.

"But - it's Malfoy. He's been nothin' but cruel to yer all yer time here at Hogwarts."

"Perhaps," she conceded. "But Draco isn't that person anymore. He's helped me and my friends on countless occations. He has protected me through a terrible experience, and he has accepted me. I love him!"

The room was silent. There were many accusing glares flung around, but very few of them were aimed at Hermione and Draco. Hagrid caved in.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said gruffly. "It's jus', I've seen how hurt Malfoy has made yer, and his father did a world o' bad fer me."

"I'm not my father," said Draco softly yet firmly, speaking for the first time. An exhausted Teddy was asleep, clinging to his neck. Draco held the boy gently while keeping his eyes on Hagrid. It seemed out of great self rebellion and force of willpower that Hagrid's had raised itself into the space between them. Draco clasped it with a small smile. Although the gesture was real, the grip was tight. Hagrid's eyes clearly held a warning. _Hurt her, and you'll be sorry._ Draco accepted this with an almost imperceptable nod, assuring Hagrid that he never would.

* * *

Draco surveyed the audience. Many classmates were there on Harry's side, and there were very few non-redheads on Ginny's. Draco did his best to mingle as people apparated into the Burrow's backyard. As a groomsman, he would be at the front, but he was not the best man. Ron was. The bachelor party had started awkward, but the men had opened up as the night progressed.

 _"Why did you ask me to be the best man, Harry? We've hardly talked in months," Ron asked, the alcohol taking an obvious effect on his words and tact._

 _"You're my best friend, Ron."_

 _"Not Draco?"_

 _"No!" Harry scoffed. Draco feigned offence, but admitted that he wasn't upset. Ron looked at him in strong annoyance._

 _"I thought you'd steal Harry like you steal everything else," Ron said._

 _"Steal! Hermione came to me when you upset her," Draco reminded him. Ron quietly admitted his knowledge of this fact. Harry eyed them._

 _"Can't you two get along tonight?" pleaded Harry. Hermione's boys glared at each other._

 _"Sure," said Draco, his teeth clenched._

 _"No problem," echoed Ron with as much hostility."_

 _Harry nodded his head curtly. "Good," he said. "Because both of you, and the one woman you have in common, mean an awful lot to me. Alright?" he ended forcefully, glaring at the two guilty-looking men. They hastily repeated their earlier promises with a lot more sincerity._

Draco was amazed by how Harry had managed to bring together enemies through intimidation.

* * *

"Ginny, you ready?" asked Hermione excitedly. She knocked on the bathroom door again. Luna hurried up the many stairs of the Burrow and greeted Hermione warmly. Before last night, this would have seemed like an impossibility.

 _Hermione sat anxiously on the edge of Ginny and Harry's sofa at Grimmauld Place. Her hands twitched nervously. For a moment she considered calling Draco, but decided against it._ He has enough problem, _she thought,_ without me whining about mine. I have to be supportive of Ginny. It's _her_ day. She wants her best friends around her. If that means Luna, I have to accept that.

 _It would have helped, perhaps, if Luna seemed even a little uncomfortable with the arrangement. Instead, she was acting perfectly normally - for Luna, at least. Finally, after tripping and dropping her glass of water for the third time, Luna pulled her aside._

 _"You're uncomfortable with being here," she said. It wasn't a question. "I understand. I hope that some day, it won't be weird. We used to be good friends."_

 _"I remember," said Hermione in barely more than a whisper. "I miss you."_

Luna relayed the time. Hermione knocked again. "Did you hear that Ginny? People are about to start arriving."

"You go on without me!" shouted Ginny shrilly.

"Not really an option. It's your wedding." The door opened and there stood Ginny looking glamorous, and nervous, in her silver dress.

It was empire waisted, and fell smoothly down Ginny's curves. There was silver embroidering in swirls, and beads were dangling at the bottom. Ginny looked beautiful, and Hermione said as much. Ginny fussed, but her maid of honor sat her on a stool in front of the mirror and began to brush the ginger hair.

Hermione was an expert on hair because of all the time she always had to put into her own if she wanted it to look nice. Before long, Ginny's beautiful face was framed by soft curls. The strands in front of her ears were pulled to the back by a silver barrette. The makeup was simple, with skin-colored eyeshadow that sparkled a little, mascara, light eyeliner, and a very light coat of lipgloss. Ginny had gained some confidence by the time Hermione stepped back and admired her work.

"You are amazing, Hermione."

"And you're about to be amazing." Hermione pulled Ginny up and showed her the beautiful bride in the mirror. Ready?"

 **I know, not the best chapter ever. Better than nothing, though. Did you like the flashback stuff? I was just trying it out.**

 **You must review this time, and now I have a reason other than inspiration. I had only told one of my friends about this story, but then another one, on my recommendation, read my other story and loved it. I admitted to her that I was the author, but another, more judgemental friend overheard. She doesn't think I would be any good at writing fanfiction. I think that my 18 favorites and 39 followers rebut that, but kind reviews would be even better! Help me prove myself to the world! Mwhaha!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry! It's been almost a month since I last updated! I'm winding this story down, but I really wanted a day of teaching to make it in. I sort of know how I'm going to end it, but any suggestions or things you want to happen would be appreciated! Anyway, enjoy!**

Draco adjusted his tie one more time. The mirror in his room at Hogwarts was old and distorted, but Draco hadn't bothered replacing it. His nerves now regretted that decision. He created a comb and started attacking his bed head just as Hermione came in through her ajoining room. No one on the staff had said anything when Hermione requested Draco to be placed in residence near to her own.

"Good mor - Draco! Stop it, you're making it worse," she said, taking to comb and running it smoothly through his soft, pale golden hair. She stopped, but her hand lingered for a moment, intwined in his hair. After a moment she realized what she was doing, and hastily stepped back. "All done. Ready?"

Was he ready? Draco knew each lesson by heart, but in observing Hermione and Neville interacting with the students the day before, he realized that there was so much more to teaching than talking and them listening. It had only been 3 years since the war; these kids would certainly know who he was, what he did.

"Draco?" asked Hermione, concerned. He turned around and held her hands. For her, he would do anything.

"I'm ready."

 _I take it back!_ thought Draco. An explosion went off in the front row and he winced. A bottle of newt eyes zoomed past Draco's head and into the cabinet behind him. The room was in chaos. Children were either causing enough trouble for 10 George Weasleys, or cowering from it. A blonde Ravenclaw girl crouched in the corner, but seemed haughty about the stupidity surrounding her. A small Gryffindor boy emptied the contents of his neighbor's bag into a cauldron where they exploded. The girl noticed. She was large, and obviously intimidating for the Gryffindor. He managed a smile, but guilt was written all over it.

Draco was jolted back to his senses. _He_ was in charge of these first-years. _He_ would make them behave.

" _Nox,_ " Draco whispered. Darkness consumed the dungeon. In the inky atmosphere, Draco extinguished the various flames that were in or under cauldrons. A noxious cloud drifted past his head and he made it dissapear. The children stared at him. Draco took a deep breath. One by one, the torches flickered back to life. Broken vials and beakers mended themselves with a swish of Draco's wand, and the now fuming Ravenclaw girl found herself holding all of her books again. Everyone stared at Draco.

"That will not happen again," he said, sounding more confident than he felt. "That kind of behaviour will not be tolerated in my classroom, not from anyone. You are new here at Hogwarts, and I am newer to teaching. I did come here for six years. You've been here for four months. Let me tell you a story." Draco stood tall and strong. He walked through the rows of desks holding surprised children.

"Years ago, there was a different Potions master. His name was Severus Snape. He was the head of Slytherin House, and he always favored the Slytherins. He hated most Gryffindors," Draco said emphatically, glaring at the more troublesome students from that house. "There was one Gryffindor in particular that he absolutely _hated._ Does anyone know who that was?"

A hand belonging to a Gryffindor rose.

"Was it . . . Harry Potter, sir?"

"2 points for trying, Oscar, but there was one he hated more. Your teacher - Neville Longbottom.

"You see, Professor Longbottom struggled in school, and Professor Snape - his mentor, his example - didn't help him in the slightest. Professor Longbottom was bullied by some arrogant, idiotic, spoiled Slytherins, and a few snotty Ravenclaws as well. Can anybody guess these bullies?"

Nobody stirred. Draco steadily looked everyone in the eye in turn, daring them to answer.

"Me. I was a bully. Now, Neville is one of my best friends."

"Excuse me, sir," said Hanah Abbot's brother. Draco nodded for him to continue. "What does this have to do with us?"

Draco smiled. "Snape was cruel, but he was not heartless. As it turns out, he had one of the most caring hearts of our time. He favored houses, and hated those students who were less talented. I told you this because I need to make something clear about how I intend to teach you.

"I am not Severus Snape. I do not wish to be like him in any other way than the kindness and loyalty concealed deep in his heart. I will not favor you based on house. My preference will be based on merit and performance alone. I should warn you - I was taking notes while you were . . . misbehaving. I can rewatch the first part of class 20 times over to observe each and ever one of you individually."

The class was staring at him, a mixture of disbelief, remorse, and fear on everyone's faces. Draco hid his satisfaction. He hadn't said it, but he would also take Snape's ability to intimidate his students into obedience.

"Now, open your books to page 15. We will discuss a basic sleeping draught."

 _The ceiling is very cracked,_ thought Draco. _That one looks like a rabbit. Those look like people. Huh. I suppose that one could be -_

"Hello," said Hermione cheerfully, interupting his mindless thoughts. "How was your first day?" she asked, flopping down on the bed beside him. Draco groaned. Hermione laughed. He could feel her shaking where their shoulders and arms touched. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down on him.

"Let's see, your first day had . . . first year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Am I right?"

Draco groaned in response. Hermione fell gently against him, laying her head on his chest and hugging him. Draco put an arm over her.

"Really though. How was it?" Hermione asked.

"Truthfully, the first years were the worst. I may have made them all terrified of me, but it ended out fine. Third year was moody and sullen, but the seventh years were good."

"Good! I'm so pleased for you. I knew you could do it!" Draco nestled his head into Hermione's hair and drifted to sleep.

 **REVIEW! Seriously, or there will be another month-long wait.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here goes. This is the last chapter of The Unlikely Savior. It was my first fanfiction. I think that I could have made it longer, but I have been out of my Harry Potter phase for a while. As some of you may know, it is hard to write about a thing if you aren't currently in love with it, and such is the case with this story. I still love it, though. I feel, however, that this story is ready to be done. You guys are my favorites! Most of my reviews for this story have been kind and helpful, and for that I am so grateful. Secret: I like you so much more than my City of Slayers readers. If you liked this, soon I will be starting a Merlin fanfic. So anyway, please enjoy my final chapter!**

Hermione and Draco rushed into St. Mungo's hospital. They waited in a short line before the man at the desk finally attended to them.

"What is it?" he asked, seeming quite bored by his position.

"Ginny Potter, she's having a child," Draco told him. The man looked quizzically at Hermione.

"Really? You don't look it," he said bluntly. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes.

"Not me, my friend. She's already here. Can you tell us the room, please?" Hermione tried to keep her voice calm, but the man was not making it easy. He took a minute to search for Ginny's name, and another to actually tell them.

"Let me see, ah! Ginny Potter. Any relation to Harry Potter? Oh, I see he is written as the father. This will be a very talented child. Do you not think so?"

"I'd prefer to see so myself," said Draco with clenched teeth. The man took no notice.

"Let's see, room 394. I hope you - " Draco and Hermione didn't hear what he hoped, for they were already running toward the lift.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, and rushed into his arms. She patted his quivering back reasuringly.

"They don't want me in there," he told his friends. Hermione doubted that this was true. She looked at Harry suspiciously, and he broke. "She kicked me out. I'm too afraid to go back in there, although I dearly want to."

"Perhaps she'd reconsider if you went back," suggested Hermione. She silently conveyed to Draco to convince Harry to enter the room, which she did herself.

Ginny was sitting on a hospital bed, sweat running down her face. It lit up at the sight of Hermione, but fell when no Harry followed her. Hermione inwardly sighed at the stubborness of both her friends. Ginny wouldn't tell Harry to re-enter, and Harry wouldn't ask to. Now, there was a more pressing issue. Ginny was about to have a child.

"Oh, I can't wait to get these things out of my innards!" groaned Ginny. Oh dear. Things. Plural. Poor Ginny.

* * *

Harry was so glad Draco had convinced him to enter the room, even if Draco himself had backed out. His hand was now numb, but the sight of his newborn children had been spectacular. He now held his daughter, Winifred Lily Potter. The Winifred was for Fred, and George had cried when they told him. Ginny sat in a comfortable chair at Malfoy Manor, holding James Sirius. All the Weasleys flocked about the babies, and many friends did as well. Teddy was thrilled that he would have little cousins to play with, but Tonks had told him to be careful around the newborn children.

"How I love new children," Narcissa said fondly to Hermione. "They are hope for the future."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "Harry and Ginny will be wonderful parents," she said. "And I'm sure the children will never be at a loss for a place to go, with all the friends of Harry and the family of Ginny."

She saw Draco nervously looking down on James. Ron casually started talking to him, and Draco politely responded. Soon they were laughing together like old friends. Narcissa noticed too, and touched Hermione's shoulder gently.

"What is it my dear?"

What was it? She shouldn't feel odd, should she? Her boyfriend and her ex were of course allowed to be friends, or at least friendly aquaintances, were they not? "I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "It's just - strange, that's all. I have been so used to them hating each other furiously."

Narcissa laughed a little. "Believe me, Hermione. It gets better over the years. I saw many of my previous romantic partners when I was a Death Eater, but I loved Lucius enough that over the years, that canceled everything else out. It will happen for you, I'm sure. I've seen you and Draco together. I must admit, he has never showed affection for anyone before as he does for you."

"Thank you Narcissa," Hermione said quietly. "Are you recovered from your illness?"

"Yes, thank you. It made me so very weak, but having Draco so happy, and you, and the babies, have made me strong again. Ginny is calling for you, you go."

Ginny was indeed waving for her to come over. Mrs. Weasley had relieved her of James, and she was leaning weakly against the wall. She smiled when Hermione walked over.

"Hey, Ginny. How are you doing?" Ginny groaned.

"Never mind me. I wanted to ask you a favor," she said uncertainly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you be Winifred's godmother? I know you don't have to, and it would be a terrible burden for you, but I just need - "

"Ginny," said Hermione, raising a hand. "Of course I will! I'm so pleased you asked. It would be no burden, so don't even think that." Ginny's face was so relieved. She was tired, but glowing with that light most new mothers have.

"Oh, I'll just - head over here. To my daughter! I mean, never mind, bye," said Ginny, grinning ear to ear and talking nonsense. Hermione turned with confusion to see Draco walking over towards her, an expression on his face like she had never seen. Ginny hastily departed, still grinning. Draco reached Hermione and took her hand.

"Come on," he said, leading her out of the room. She trustingly followed him down the hall and into the stables. "They won't miss us," he reassured her. Hermione grew suspicious when she saw that Mien Kleine Prinz and Eskimo were already saddled and waiting. Draco smiled at her furrowed brow, but made no attempt to justify himself. He only gave Hermione a leg up onto Eskimo, and he himself mounted Prinz. Hermione was not surprised when they cantered the same way they had to Draco's special place in the wood.

* * *

The clearing looked even more beautiful in the flowers and foliage of late springtime. Draco led Hermione up the stone steps to the boulder. At the top, she had had enough mystery.

"Draco, what is going on? If you don't tell me this instant - "

Draco kissed her. It wasn't casual, nor was it particularly seductive kiss. It was perfect. Hermione forgot her troubles the moment his lips touched hers, and she didn't remember when they left.

"Hermione," he started, but stopped quickly. Instead of talking, he simply knelt on one knee. "Marry me," said the Slytherin.

The Gryffindor said, "Yes."


End file.
